la fracture
by camus47
Summary: petite fracture entre mes deux chouchous
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Les doutes du scorpion

Le sanctuaire etait un endroit magnifique avec ces douzes temples du zodiaque et ses arenes. Les jardins etaient, eux aussi, resplendissants surtout au printemps et en ete lorsqu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud.

En effet, la chaleur du soleil grecque fusillait toutes les plantations et obligeait egalement la pluplart des gardiens du zodiaque, appelles egalement "chevaliers d'ors", a se terrer a l'ombre de leur batisse.

Seul une personne supportait cette etouffante chaleur. Milo, grec de naissance, etait allonge sur la plage, les yeux rives au ciel. Il reflechissait a un enorme probleme et ne trouvait toujours pas la solution. Il finit par s'endormir et ne se reveilla que lorsqu'il senti le froid autour de lui. Un froid mordant. C'etait impossible, pensa t-il, il n'avait pas pu dormir tout l'apres-midi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le soir commencait a tomber. Pourquoi ce froid alors? Il tourna la tete de chaque cote et ses yeux tomberent sur la cause de cette baisse de temperature.

Le chevalier du verseau, son amant, se trouvait a cote de lui. Il avait installe un pique-nique et en attendant que le scorpion se reveille, lisait un roman sur l'egypte ancienne.

Milo le regarda quelques instants puis se remit en position pour regarder de nouveau le ciel.

Devait-il lui dire ses doutes? Et comment le prendrait-il? Finalement, il resta silencieux et ce fut Camus qui rompit le silence:

- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux mon Milo.

- Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca?

- Tes traits tendus sur ton visage et ton cosmo qui semble perturbe.

- Je suis soucieux en effet mais ne t'inquiete pas, ca passera, repondit le scorpion en s'asseyant et se rapprochant du verseau.

- Je ne te demande pas la raison mais sache que tu peux te confier a moi.

- Je sais ne t'inquiete, repondit le scorpion legerement tendu, de quoi parle ton livre?

- De l'egypte ancienne, fut la reponse du verseau doutant de la sincerite de son compagnon.

En effet, il l' avait vu se crisper legerement lorsqu'il lui avait proposer de se confier. Et le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas adresser la parole lorsqu'il s'etait reveille? Pourquoi son cosmo etait-il trouble a ce point? Apparament, Milo lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi?

Laissant ces interogations de cote, Camus se mit a raconter l'histoire de son livre a son amant, qui but ses paroles. Puis, ils pique-niquerent tranquilement en amoureux malgre une distance qui commencait a se creer entre eux.

Ils repartirent main dans la main jusqu'au temple du scorpion. A peine les affaires du pique-nique posees sur la table, Camus alla embrasser son compagnon. Celui-ci, surprit, lui rendit son baiser mais le onzieme gardien sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Stoppant le baiser, il fixa ses yeux inquisiteurs dans ceux de Milo pour essayer de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Celui-ci ferma son cosmo et son esprit mais ne fut pas assez rapide et Camus put apercevoir un autre prenom dans l'esprit de son amant.

Il ne dit ruen de ce qu'il venait de voir mais lanca a Milo" Ne reviens pas me voir tant que tu n'auras pas dissiper cette confusion en toi", puis il s'en alla, laissant un Milo cloue sur place.


	2. evitement

Ch 2

Au fil des jours, la distance s'immisca encore plus entre eux, a tel point que leur freres d'armes s'en apercurent.

Que se passait-il entre le scorpion et les verseau?

Tous se posaient la question mais n'osaient aller leur demander car personne ne pouvait prevoir la reaction des concernes.

Camus avait du mal a se retenir d'aller voir le scorpion pour des explications. Il l'aimait et lui en voulait de maintenir cette distance entre eux.

N'y tenant plus, le verseau decida d'aller le voir. A peine sorti de son temple, il le croisa. Milo s'arreta, le regarda et lui lanca:

- Bonjour Camus.

- Bonjour Milo. As-tu reflechis ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, le grand pope veut me voir. A plus.

Et il reprit son chemin sans un regard pour son ami.

Celui-ci etait surprit et agace de l'attitude de son compagnon. Il decida donc de s'asseoir et de l'attendre tout en creant un mur de glace, invisible a l'oeil nu, et qui permettrait au scorpion de ne pas se defiler. Il prevint tout de meme les autres du mur qu'il avait etablit et leur demanda de le prevenir si jamais ils venaient a proximite.

Milo attendait devant la porte de la salle du trone. Il savait pourquoi le verseau etait sortit. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, pour une fois non impassible. Sa question, il l'avait evitee mais il devrait y repondre tot ou tard.

En attendant, il fit abstraction de tout cela et entra dans la piece a l'appel du pope. Ils discuterent longuement puis Milo se retira. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les thermes du palais ou il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Apres un baiser vite echanger avec son nouvel amant, celui-ci demanda:

- Alors, tu lui as dit?

- Pas encore mais ca ne saurait tarder.

- Enfin, nous pourrons ne plus nous cacher. Je me demande comment il reagira.

- Moi aussi, je me pose la question. Je t'aime, repondit Milo en prenant la main de son nouveau compagnon.

Celui-ci lui rendit son etreinte, l'embrassa et partit.

Le scorpion se leva egalement et sortit. Lorsqu'il arriva pres du onzieme temple, il fut surpit de voir Camus, assis en taileur, lui barrer le chemin.

Deglutissant, Milo avanca et s'arreta face a son futur ex-amant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Camus regarda s'avancer son compagnon. Sagorge se noua et une montee de larmes vint titiller ses yeux. Heureusement, ses annees d'apprentissage lui permirent de les refoulees, derriere un masque de marbre, sans que le scorpion ne s'en apercoive.

Pendant un long moment, qui sembla durer une eternite pour le verseau, ils s'observerent.

Puis Milo decida de l'ignorer et de passer. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginer que le seigneur des glaces l'empecherait de partir. Il se cogna contre le mur de glace, erige par Camus un instant plus tot.

Se tenant le nez, Milo se tourna et lanca:

- AIE! Ca fait mal!

- Pas plus mal que ton indifference soudaine, claqua la voix du francais partage entre le rire et la colere.

- Mon indifference? Que veux-tu dire par la?

- Et en plus tu joues a l'imbecile.

- Quoi?! Non , mais as du tout!

Un long silence, tendu, s'installa entre eux. S'eternisant.

Le francais n'en pouvait plus et finit par le briser:

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi cette distance entre nous?

- ... .

- Tu ne dis rien? Tres bien! Etant aussi tetu et borne que toi, je ne te laisserais pas passer tant que je n'aurais pas de reponse.

Le scorpion ferma les yeux pour prendre du courage puis affronta le regard froid et impassible de Camus:

- Tres bien! C'est pas comme ca que je voulais te le dire mais si tu veux tout savoir, je... j'ai... j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de t'en parler sans te blesser mais tu m'as pris de court.

- Me blesser?! demanda le verseau d'une voix ou sourdait une colere froide, eh bien, tu as quand meme reussi! Et comment s'appelle t-il? Ou elle?

-Ca, je ne te le dirais pas, repondit Milo un peu effraye par la reaction du verseau.

- Ne serais-ce pas... voyons voir...mon cher ex-disciple, Hyoga?

- Comment... sais-tu? questionna Milo stupefait.

- Tu n'es pas aussi vif et rapide que tu le pretends.

D'un coup, le verseau se leva, fit demi-tour et devala les marches qui menait a l'entree du sanctuaire. Sur le chemin, il demanda au pope s'il pouvait quitter le sanctuaire pour une duree illimitee tout en restant a sa disposition en vue d'eventuelles missions.

Celui-ci, etonne, accepta et lui demanda la raison de son depart precipite. L'amant trahi lui repondit de voir avec le chevalier du scorpion.

Tous les chevaliers avaient senti que quelque chose venait de se passer entre leurs deux amis. Ils allerent aux nouvelles par cosmo interpose. Milo leur expliqua et en profita pour officialiser sa relation avec Hyoga.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Un silence s'installa sur le sanctuaire. On aurait pu y entendre les mouches volaient. De longues minutes passerent puis les ors reagirent. Certains le feliciterent tandis que d'autres lui reprochaient ce qui venait de se passer.

Milo essaya d'expliquer et de repondre a tous mais au bout d'un moment, il explosa. Il leur dit qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et que ce n'etait pas a eux de decider de sa vie. Il s'excusa de dire ca de cette facon mais c'etait la verite.

Pendant ce temps, Mu discutait, par le biais de son cosmo, avec Camus. Celui-ci le remercia de l'attention et de la preoccupation que certains de ses freres d'armes avaient pour lui. Il promit egalement de leur donner de ses nouvelles.

Sur le trajet qui le ramenait en Siberie, il esperait vraiment que Hyoga ne serait pas a l'isba.

Arrive a proximite de la petite cabane ou il logeait lorsqu'il sejournait ici, il s'arreta et etendit son cosmo pour sonder les lieux. Personnes.

Avec soulagement, il entra puis se dirigea vers sa chambre ou il se laissa aller.

Crystal, un ancien disciple du verseau, arriva a la maisonnette. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il apercut la porte entrebaillee de celle de son maitre. Curieux et inquiet, il la poussa et decouvrit Camus, profondement endormit, sur le lit. Restant inquiet, Crystal s'avanca, prit une couverture et en recouvrit son maitre. En le regardant de plus pres, il s'apercut de la tristesse qui emanait du corps endormit.

Plusieures questions lui vinrent a l'esprit. Que lui etait-il arrive? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait perdre le controle de ses emotions?

Sachant qu'il n'aurait peut-etre pas de reponse a ses questions, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Ensuite, il revint dans le salon et se mit a lire devant le feu de cheminee.

Au sanctuaire, la vie de Milo et Hyoga n'etait pas de tout repos. Effectivement, ils vivaient leur amour en parfaite harmonie mais certains chevaliers d'ors faisaient tout pour qu'ils culpabilisent.

Milo cachait au fond de lui la souffrance qu'il ressentait par rapport a son ancien compagnon. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et s'apercut qu'il aimait toujours le verseau.

Il avait essayer d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais il n'eut que de froides reponses negatives. En plus de cela, le caractere impulsif et agacant de Hyoga commencait a lui taper sur les nerfs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Cela faisait une semaine que la separation entre le verseau et le scorpion avait eu lieue.

En Siberie, Crystal s'inquieter de plus en plus pour son maitre. En effet, celui-ci restait sur son lit, sans rien dire, ni faire, ne mangeant pas ce que ce son ancien disciple lui preparait.

Celui-ci se decida d'ecrire une missive au pope pour essayer de comprendre l'etat du verseau.

Lorsque le pope lut la lettre, il palit. Jamais, il n'aurait penser que son onzieme chevalier, si froid, si fier, si droit, se mettrait a deprimer de cette facon.

Par cosmo interpose, il appela Mu, qui arriva quelques minutes apres.

Voyant l'air inquiet de son maitre, le belier demanda:

- Maitre, que se passe t-il?

- Lis ceci, lui repondit-il en tendant la lettre.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il lisait, le prmier gardien palit egalement. Il releva la tete et dit:

- C'est impossible! Il ne peut quand meme pas... Pas a cause de...

- Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laisser partir.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, cela lui aurait fait encore plus mal de rester ici a les voir ensembles.

- Tu as raison. Prepare tes affaires et ce dont tu as besoin et va remettre notre verseau d'aplomb.

- Je vais essayer. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Au moment ou Mu s'appretait a sortir de la salle du trone, une voix familiere se fit entendre derriere les portes.

Mu regarda le pope et demanda:

- Le savent-ils?

- Pas encore et je ne leur dirais que lorsque tu m'auras donner de ses nouvelles.

- Tres bien. J'essaierais de faire au plus vite.

Le belier sortit et en passant devant le scorpion et le cygne, leur lanca un regard de reproches.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il partait pour la Siberie.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Crystal, que Mu avait prevenu, etait soulage de le voir. Il etait aller chercher le visiteur et sur le trajet du retour a l'isba, expliqua plus clairement l'etat de son maitre.

Le belier restait inquiet. Arriverait-il a sortir son ami de sa depression? Il n'en etait pas sur.

Il expliqua a crystal la raison de cette descente aux enfers du verseau.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrives a l'isba, ils s'empresserent d'y entrer et le chevalier de glace emmena le premier gardien au chevet du seigneur des glaces.

Celui- ci ne reagit pas a l'approche de son camarade. Sa premiere reaction fut quand crystal demanda a Mu:

- Et comment ces bestioles ont-elles reagit en apprenant la nouvelle?

- Ils ne le savent pas encore, repondit le belier, et Hyova est ton disciple, non?

- Il l'est, en effet, mais ce qu'il a fait est... . J'espere qu'ils s'en mordront les doigts, repondit le chevalier d'une voix amere.

- Vous parlez des deux traitres? demanda Camus, s'interressant soudain a la conversation.

- Oui, repondirent soulages ses deux amis.

- Que deviennent-ils?

- Je ne sais pas si... je dois te le dire.

- Mu! Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir!

- Eh bien, commenca le belier avec apprehension, ils sont toujours ensembles mais je sais que Hyoga commence a taper sur les nerfs de Milo et que celui-ci s'en veut terriblement de t'avoir fait souffrir bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

- Il s'en veut?! Il ose?!

Mu ne repondit pas et hocha simplement la tete en fixant les yeux bleus marines pour lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas. Camus serra les poings puis reprit la parole:

- Merci. Merci a vous deux d'avoir tant fait pour moi. J'ai du etre un poids pour toi Crystal. Et je t'ai fait deplacle pour peu Mu. Pardonnez-moi.

- Tu n'as pas ete un poids. Et puis, tu t'occupais de moi lorsque j'etais encore ton apprenti, c'est normal que je fasse de meme.

- Et c'est grace a Crystal si je suis la, dit Mu, il s'est tellement inquiete.

- J'en suis desole. Tu repars quand au sanctuaire?

- Je reste le temps que tu te retablisses. Pourquoi?

- Je viendrais faire mes excuses a notre pope pour l'avoir inquieter.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui.

Il essaya de se lever et reussit sans trop de mal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, Mu et Crystal, restant derriere mais prets a reagir s'il arriver quelque chose.

Camus les fascinaient. Alors qu'il venait de passer une semaine allite et pratiquement sans manger, il trouvait la force d'etre debout et de marcher.

Quelques jours, remplis de discussions et de rigolade, suffirent au verseau pour se retablir.

Mu etait impressionne et content savait que son ami ne tarderait pas a se refermer sur lui-meme.

Le jour du depart, Mu demanda a son frere d'arme de cacher son cosmo pour faire une surprise au pope. Le seigneur des glaces accepta et ensembles, accompagnes de Crystal, reprirent le chemin du domaine sacre.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Le trio arriva en Grece. Il se dirigea discretement vers le sanctuaire puis vers le treizieme temple.

Le pope fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit le cosmo de son ancien disciple. Il demanda a Milo, qui l'aidait pour de la paperasse, d'aller chercher de quoi faire une collation. Celui-ci s'executa et ne fit pas attention aux voix chaleureuses qui approchaient .

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint, les bras charges, qu'il s'apercut de l'identite des visiteurs. Il faillit lacher le plateau mais se reprit et le posa sur le bureau. Puis sans un mot, ni meme attendre un remerciement du pope, il fit volte-face et partit.

Camus ne le regarda meme pas mais vit, du coin de l'oeil, une unique larme descendre la joue de son ancien compagnon. Son coeur se serra tout de meme, il n'aimait pas voir le scorpion pleurer.

Le verseau reporta son attention sur le representant d'Athena, qui les invita a s'asseoir. Ils dicuterent tranquillement et Camus presenta ses excuses. Le maitre de Mu les accepta bien que son chevalier n'aurait pas du lui en presentait.

Au moment ou l'entretien se terminait, une demande du maitre des lieux vint les surprendres. Celui-ci leur demanda de bien vouloir tenter de parler avec Milo et Hyoga.

Les deux chevaliers de glaces se regarderent puis acquieserent.

Lorsque le trio se separa, Crystal et Mu souhaiterent bonne chance a leur ami pour sa dicussion avec le scorpion. Ils ne pouvaient s'empecher d'etre inquiets.

Le verseau entra dans son temple et sentit un cosmo dans ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba presque nez-a-nez avec son ex-meilleur ami. Celui-ci sortit tout en disant" Je vais la ou les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles", repondant ainsi a la question muette de Camus.

Le chevalier des glaces suivit le grec, respectant tout de meme une certaine distance.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux de leur endroit secret, eloigne mais proches des temples, des souvenirs ressurgirent en lui. Leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premiere dispute...

Milo ne fut pas long a trouver. L'impassible verseau s'asseya a cote de lui et ils resterent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans se parler.

Au bout d'un moment, Camus demanda:

- Au fait, comment va ton nez?

- ... .

- Milo, tu m'ecoutes?

- ... .

Toujours pas de reponse. Le francais tourna la tete vers son ancien compagnon qui pleurait en silence. Un frisson parcouru l'echine de Camus. Sa gorge et son coeur se serrerent. Il aurait tellement, mais tellement voulut secher ses larmes.

Il leva une mais pour effectuer ce gest puis se ravisa. C'est a ce moment-la que Milo le regarda. Leurs regards s'accrocherent puis le grec dit:

- Je ne suis plus digne d'etre a tes cotes.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ca?

- Je... j' ai trahi ta confiance et je t'ai trahi, toi, mon meilleur ami, l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir blesse.

- Milo..., se contenta de dire le francais.

Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait mais... son coeur ne pouvait pas.

Se contentant juste de secher les larmes de son ami, son front contre le sien, il dit:

- Milo..., oui, tu m'as trahi, oui, tu m'as blesse et oui, je t'en veux encore mais... je ne pourrais jamais oublier ni notre amitie, ni notre amour. Je n'oublierais pas non plus que tu es le premier a avoir fait fondre la glace qui entourait mon coeur. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu garderas toujours la plus grande place dans mon coeur.

En disant cela, Camus s'etait rapprocher du scorpion. Leurs souffles se melerent, leurs levres s'effleurerent puis... le francais recula en secouant la tete:

- Non, je ne peux pas. La douleur est toujours trop forte meme si je t'aime toujours autant.

- Camus... je te l'ai dit... je ne suis plus digne de ton amour, ni meme de ton amitie.

Se taisant tous les deux, ils se regarderent. Plusieures minutes s'ecoulerent, et Camus, qui avait du mal a se controler, murmura " Je repars en Siberie. Il faut qu'on reflechisse chacun de notre cote. Je t'aime, ne fais pas de betises, je t'en supplies. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi". Puis se levant, il partit avec regrets.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Milo regarda Camus partir. Il etait sous le choc de ce qui venait d'etre dit. Jamais, il n'aurait cru une telle situation. Malgre sa trahison, le francais l'aimait encore! C'etait difficile a croire et pourtant...

Le jeune grec commenca a reflechir mais fut distrait par des eclats de voix non loin de la. C'etait Hyoga et Crystal. Ils se disputaient par rapport a le separation entre les deux chevaliers d'or.

Soudain, ils se separerent puis Hyoga se dirigea vers le scorpion. Sans se radoucir pour autant, le cygne lanca:

- Bon, si tu as quelque chose a me dire, fais-le!

- Tu es sur?

- Oui, au point ou j'en suis...

- Tres bien. J'aimerais qu'on se separe.

- Pourquoi? A cause de l'autre?

- Non. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais pas ton caractere qui me tape sur les nerfs.

- D'accord, tres bien! Puisque c'est comme ca _¡ Adios!_

Il fit demi-tour et partit.

Milo ressenti comme un poids s'allegeait en lui. Maintenant, il fallait en enlever un autre. Pour cela, il retourna dans son temple, prit une feuille, un crayon et ecrivit:

_Camus, _

_Malgre nos annees d'amitie et d'amour, et suite a notre discussion, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit._

_Je ne me pardonne pas ce que j'ai fais et donc ne suis plus digne de toi. Ne t'en veux pas mais c'est impossible que cela redevienne comme avant._

_Dorenavant, nous ne serons plus que des collegues._

_Milo_

Ayant fini, il plia la lettre et attendit que la nuit soit avancee pour aller la deposee. Il sonda les alentours du onzieme temple, pour s'assurer de la presence du gardien. Une fois qu'il en eut la confirmation, il posa l'enveloppe au pied d'une des colonnes, a portee de vue.

Lorsqu'il arriva a son temple, il croisa la personne qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Ils se regarderent puis, au grand etonnement de Milo, Camus baissa les yeux et continua sa route.

Milo le laissa passer sans rien dire, realisant qu'il s'etait fait avoir par le cosmo des deux chevaliers de glaces qui etait semblable.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Lorsqu'il vit Milo, Camus se raidit et ne dit mot. Le voir lui faisait si mal. Il lui manquait mais savait qu'ils leur faudrait du temps.

Baissant les yeux, il reprit sa route sans un mot. Des larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il les retins jusqu'a la sortie du temple. Cinq minutes apres, il se reprit et poursuivit sa route jusqu'a son temple.

Sur le parvis, le verseau vit l'enveloppe et en la prenant reconnut l'ecriture. Cette lettre contenait surement la reponse du huitieme gardien. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, ne voulait pas voir la reponse.

Milo, qui avait suivi le cosmo de Camus, prevint Crystal qu'il devrait consoler son maitre. L'ex-disciple lui demanda pourquoi et le scorpion lui expliqua. Bien que mecontent mais comprenant egalement le grec, il lui assura qu'il serait la pour le verseau. Celui-ci etait assit dans un fauteuil, pres de la fenetre de son salon.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, il finit par ouvrir la lettre de Milo. Au fur et a mesur qu'il lisait, il ne pouvait s'empecher de verser des larmes. Milo mettait fin a leur amitie, il renier tout.

Posant la maudite lettre sur la table basse, il prit du papier et un crayon et laissa un mot a Crystal, disant qu'il repartait en Siberie pour pouvoir reformer la glace, qui etait jadis, autour de son coeur. Il lui demandait, sans lui ordonner, de rester au sanctuaire et qu'il ne reviendrait que sur ordre du pope. Il insistait egalement sur le fait de rester seul et de ne recevoir aucune visite.

Laissant son mot a cote de l'autre, il prit ses affaires, prevint le pope qu'il repartait seul en Siberie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, car Crystal n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, c'est que Hyoga etait deja a l'isba pour faire exactement la meme chose que son maitre.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la maisonnette, Camus soupira. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre son ex-compagnon et son ancien élève. C' est pourquoi, il fût surprit lorsqu'il sentit l'appel de cosmo ravagé par la douleur de Hyôga. Il le chercha et lorsqu'il le trouva, le chevalier des glaces en titre senti un pincement au cœur.

L'état dans lequel se trouvait le cygne était pire que lors de ses années d'entrainements. Se demandant comment son élève s'était fait ça, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena à l'isba. Arrivés là-bas, il l'installa sur son lit et examina de plus près ses blessures. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait, Camus perdait des couleurs.

Avec une parfaite maîtrise de la médecine et grâce à son cosmo, il soigna son fils. Quand il eût fini, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara un repas pour le cygne. Il lui amena et revint dans le salon où il prit un livre et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

En Grèce, le jour commençait à se lever. Crystal, debout depuis quelques minutes, était en train de lire le mot laissé par son maître. Non surprit du contenu, il hésita à en faire part au scorpion. Finalement, il décida de se taire. Milo devait déjà bien assez souffrir pour qu'il en remette une couche.

Le jeune chevalier de glace découvrait peu à peu le sanctuaire. Les autres gardiens l'appréciait et ne le laissait jamais tranquille. Cependant, bien qu'il fût heureux, Crystal ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la souffrance que le fougueux grec cachait. Ses amis semblaient le délaissaient ou était-ce lui qui s'éloignait?

Lorsque le jeune chevalier eût un moment de libre, ce qui était rare, il en profita pour aller au huitième temple. Son gardien, bien qu'étonné, l'accueillit avec sincérité. Encouragé par les paroles du jeune homme, Milo lui confia tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Après avoir longuement parlé, le scorpion s'endormit, épuisé mais apaisé. Crystal l'amena dans sa chambre, le borda et revint dans le salon où il se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il finit également par s'endormir.

En Sibérie, Hyôga émergeait doucement. Il mit quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait des évènements, il regardait son corps et se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans le lit de son maître et pourquoi ses blessures étaient soignées si proprement.

Levant la tête, il aperçut le plateau et sans se poser de questions, il mangea tout. Il s'allongea de nouveau puis s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et essaya, tant bien que mal, de se lever.

Marchant d'un pas peu rassuré, il sortit de la chambrée alla jusqu'au salon. Sur le seuil, il entendit un froissement de papier et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

Il se figea et cru qu'il rêvait. Son mentor lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Le silence s'insinua entre eux, lourd.

Le verseau, qui en voulait toujours à son fils, lança d'un ton froid:

- Bonjour Hyôga. Comment te sens-tu?

- Vous..., parvint à articuler le cygne, c'est ... Vous qui m'avez soigné?

- Effectivement, fit le verseau en quittant sa lecture. Il se doutait que le moment crucial arrivait.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le russe en tentant d'étouffer sa colère.

- Parce-que..., hésita le verseau soupirant et murmurant plus pour lui-même, je n'avais pas imaginé te le dire comme ça.

- De quoi?!

- Hyôga, assieds-toi s'il te plaît demanda Camus d'une voix triste, je dois te dire la vérité.

- Quelle vérité?! questionna le cygne tout en s'asseyant.

- Petit, tu as toujours connu ta mère mais pendant quelques temps, ton père était avec vous.

- Je n'ai pas de père, rétorqua le blond sentant des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le sujet de sa mère était toujours aussi douloureux et Camus le savait.

- Si, tu en as un. Et il est toujours vivant.

- Comment... comment savez-vous? demanda le russe d'une voix blanche.

- Eh bien, commença le français le regardant dans les yeux, parce-que c'est moi. Tu es mon fils biologique Hyôga.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la petite maisonnette. Le visage du chevalier de bronze devint presque aussi blanc que celui d'un chanteur de nos jours. Il se décomposa sur place, laissant ses traits tombaient. Stoïque, voulant paraître insensible et intouchable, il sentait l'intérieur de son être se déchirait en lambeaux. Peinant à assimiler cette vérité qui faisait mal, il regarda celui qui était en face de lui et lança:

- Je ne vous crois pas! Prouvez-le-moi!

- Très bien, répondit simplement Camus.

Il se leva et alla prendre, dans un coffret bien gardé, un papier qu'il tendit au jeune homme:" Voici ton acte de naissance, et je te transmets également tous mes souvenirs de cette période". Fermant les yeux, le verseau utilisa son cosmo pour faire ressurgir ses épisodes, qui étaient depuis bien trop longtemps, au fond de lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait ses images. Ses sentiments refaisaient surface et il se rendit compte que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le scorpion, il aimait toujours Natassia, la mère de son fils.

Celui-ci pleurait également en voyant les souvenirs.

Lorsque le flux s'arrêta, le silence redevint roi. Enfin, après quelques minutes, Hyôga prit la parole sur un ton de reproches:

- Pourquoi...pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?! Surtout lorsque j'étais apprenti.

- J'avais convenu avec ta mère de ne rien te dire jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt ou que je sente que le moment serait venu.

Le cygne ne dit rien, se leva et partit prendre ses affaires. Sans un regard pour son père, il sortit de l'isba, tenant toujours dans sa main, son acte de naissance. Il devait s'éloignait de cet endroit et de cet homme pour réfléchir et y voir plus clair.

Camus, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il savait que son fils aurait du mal à accepter la vérité. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre la décision de Hyôga.


	11. Chapter 11

Le jeune bronze était toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Assis sur le bord des glaciers éternels, il réfléchissait.

Certes, il avait toujours considéré Camus comme son père adoptif mais de là à ce que ce soit son vrai parent... ?

Pourtant, en se rappelant ses années d'entraînement, il ne pût que constater l'évidence. Même si parfois il avait été dur avec eux, Isaac son ami d'enfance et ancien adversaire et lui, Camus faisait preuve d'une incroyable tendresse bien plus envers Hyôga que son autre disciple. Et lors de la bataille des douze maisons, le verseau n'avait pas hésité à lui donner sa vie pour terminer son enseignement.

L'évidence le cloua sur place et soudain, il sortit de ses réflexions pour apercevoir la silhouette de son père, marchait rapidement dans une direction.

Levant les yeux, il reconnut tout de suite la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait le français. Intrigué et se disant que cela l'aiderait peut-être à prendre une décision, il cacha son cosmo et suivit Camus.

Arrivé à proximité, il le vit plonger dans l'eau glaciale. Faisant de même quelques minutes après, Hyôga n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'épave. Entrant dans celle-ci, il se dirigea en direction de la cabine où était le corps de sa mère lorsqu'il capta les pensées de Camus.

C'étaient de véritables déclarations d'amour dont une promesse. Le cygne était stupéfait. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Camus renfermait autant d'amour en lui. Il décida de partir et de retourner à l'isba où il s'endormit sur son propre lit et en se disant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

Bien plus tard, Camus rentra vider. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en passant devant celle du cygne, remarqua que la porte était entrebâillée. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et vit le jeune homme profondément endormi.

S'asseyant précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux dorés.

Soudain, il prit de quoi écrire sur le bureau bien trop ordonné et griffonna:

_Hyôga, _

_Je sais que cette révélation est dure pour toi. Aussi, je comprendrais que tu veuilles couper les ponts avec moi. Ta haine et ta colère seraient légitimes. _

_Saches que quoiqu'il arrive et quoique tu décides, ta mère et moi veillerons toujours sur toi. _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur sincèrement et ça, rien ne pourra le changer. _

Ne signant pas, c'était inutile, revenant dans sa propre chambre, Camus se mit au lit et s'endormit aussitôt d'un lourd sommeil et ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un venait de le rejoindre.

En effet, Hyôga, qui avait feint très admirablement le sommeil quelques instants auparavant, avait été bouleversé par le mot de son père. Déchiré entre deux choix, celui de tourner le dos au verseau et celui d'apprendre à découvrir un père, le russe décida de laisser son cœur choisir. Il s'installa donc sur le lit, dans le dos de Camus et se rendormit.

A l'aube, Camus voulut se retourner mais ne put le faire avec facilité. Découvrant l'entrave, il ressentit tout d'abord de la surprise puis de la joie. Mettant un bras autour de son fils, il se rendormit, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et s'aperçut que le blond avait de la fièvre. Avec son cosmo, il fit baisser la température puis alla chercher des médicaments. Il aida Hyôga à les prendre et celui-ci le remercia en utilisant, pour la première fois, le mot qu'il n'avait jamais pu prononcer.

Soudain, le verseau entendit:

-Pardon... Pardon pour ce que j'ai fait.

- De quoi tu parles?

- R... Rien.

- Hyôga?

- ...

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je le sais, oui, mais là je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà trop parlé.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Oui. Si tu veux des explications, demande à Milo. Et s'il ne dit rien, alors je te révèlerais ce que je sais.

Le verseau ne dit rien mais il pensa à son ancien meilleur ami, Milo. Encore lui.

Resserrant l'étreinte autour de son fils, Camus dit:

- Il ne veut plus me voir.

- Force-le. Parle avec lui dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas se défiler, comme ici par exemple.

- Soit, je le ferais pour toi. Et en parlant d'explications, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en avoir une avec Crystal? Ils sont au sanctuaire. Quand tu iras mieux, on ira les voir. Et je répondrais également en totalité et sincèrement aux questions que tu te poses.

Maintenant dors et reposes-toi.

Sur ce, le saint d'or se leva, posa un baiser sur le front du cygne et partit.


	12. Chapter 12

Au Sanctuaire, Crystal et Milo étaient devenus amis plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient penser. Le jeune chevalier continuait néanmoins de voir les autres qui ne se lassaient pas de lui demander et de lui donner des conseils. Cela lui plaisait et il était heureux. Cependant, lorsqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux deux autres personnes chères à son coeur: Camus et Hyôga.

Il auraut aimer les voirs et retrouver la complicité entre eux.

Tranquillement assis au bord de la falaise, le saint de glace devint inquiet lorsqu'il toussota et cracha du sang. C'était impossible! Cette fichue maladie revenait. Et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se leva et partit dans le temple du verseau où il prit de quoi écrire et griffona à l'attention de Camus. Ensuite, il prit la missive et descendit jusqu'au huitième temple.

Le scorpion fut étonné de la demande de son ami et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il accepta.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation du Pope, Milo partit inquiet pour Crystal et également de l'accueil que lui ferait son ancien compagnon. Il avait envie de le revoir etble verseau lui manquait tellement qu' il était prêt à abandonner la raison qui l'obligeait à s'éloignait de lui.

Arrivé en Sibérie, il frissona malgré la couche de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. Décidément,il ne comprenait pas comment ses trois amis faisaient pour vivre ici.

Devant le seuil de l'isba, il ne sentit pas le cosmo de Camus à l'intèrieur. Il entendit cependant,un peu plus loin, des éclats de rires qui l'intriguèrent. S'avançant délicatement dans la direction de ces bruits si rares, il se stoppa net lorsqu'il reconnut les silhouettes.

Camus et Hyôga faisaient une bataille de boules de neige tout en utilisant leurs mains et leurs cosmo. Jamais Milo n'aurait penser les voirs ainsi surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

Se disant qu'il était de trop, le scorpion décida de retourner près de la maisonnette, d'y laiser le mot de Crystal et de repartir.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il sentit une main prendre son poignet. Il essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette main et ne voulait pas le savoir.

En effet, les deux chevaliers de glace avaient sentit la présence de leur frère. Un seul regard avait suffit. Le jeune prince avait hocher la tête et était partit. Camus, lui, avait courut après Milo et lui prit doucement mais fermement le poignet. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise lorsque le scorpion voulut se dégager. Au contraire, il la ressera et avec une force contrôlée, obligea le huitième gardien à le suivre jusqu'à l'isba.

Milo se laissa faire car, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie maintenant, il savait qu'il devrait donner des réponses au verseau, qu'il avait reconnut, et qu'il aimait encore au fond de lui. Traînant derrière le seigneur des glaces, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder celui qui le tirait. Baissant les yeux, prit par le remord et l'inquiètude, le scorpion le suivit docilement.

Camus continuait de traîner son ami dans son sillage. Son coeur s'était serré lorsque le scorpion avait voulu se dégager de son emprise. Il ne disait rien et après avoir senti le regard de Milo se poser puis se détourner de lui, il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Arrivés devant l'isba, le verseau prit l'enveloppe coincée dans l'encadrement et ouvrit la porte, tenant toujours le grec par le poignet.

Une fois à l'intèrieur, il lâcha son ami et se retourna vivement pour le serrer dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou sans laisser le scorpion comprendre.

Celui-ci était immobile, peinant à comprendre l'attitude du verseau. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère humidité dans son cou, son ancien réflexe revint et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Camus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment qui fut paradoxalement trop court. Le verseau le relâcha, lui tourna le dos tous en évitant de croiser son regard et lui dit:

- Fais comme chez toi, mets toi à l'aise.

- Merci, répondit le scorpion surprit.

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire avant de me dire ce qui t'amène ici ou avant que tu ne décide de repartir? demanda le verseau sachant une partie de la réponse.

- Je suis partant pour un café. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venu.

- C'est vrai, tu es venu me porter la lettre de Crystal mais il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je le sens.

-... .

- Ton silence est lourd de vérité, souffla Camus en posant la tasse de café devant le scorpion, pourquoi?

Le grec hésitait. Certes, il savait que cela ennuyait Camus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire, pas maintenant. Il essaya de changer de sujet:

- Tu ne lis pas la lettre de Crystal?

- Je sais ce qu'elle contient et malheureusement, je ne pourrais l'aider car je le lui ai promis. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

Devant le silence de son frère d'arme, le verseau ajouta:

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire si tu ne le veux pas mais ... dis-moi juste le thème et je me contenterais de ça. Et je te dirais pourquoi Hyôga et moi sommes aussi complices malgré ce qui s'est passé, enfin s'il est d'accord. On verra quand il rentrera.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir même si la curiosité me démange, répondit le scorpion d'un ton assez dur.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas reposer de ton voyage, répondit Camus d'une voix glaciale, tu peux prendre ma chambre et tu pourras te joindre à nous pour manger.

Avant que Camus ne parte dans la cuisine, Milo demanda:

- Et toi, tu dormiras où? Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas aider Crystal?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut t'en parler. Et pour ce qui est de l'endroit où je vais dormir, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Reposes-toi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, qui ressemblait à un ordre, le seigneur des glaces partit dans la cuisine où il ouvrit enfin la missive. Ce qu'il y lut ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire au scorpion et il savait que lorsque le jour fatidique arriverait, son ancien compagnon lui en voudrait beaucoup voir peut-être le hairait.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Le verseau partit, Milo se prit la tête dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi cela avait-il tourné à l'orage entre eux alors que ça avait pourtant bien repris? Il devait l'admettre, il avait tout fait foirer.

Pourquoi avait-il parlé de Hyôga ainsi? Même si c'était vrai, il aurait dû prendre sur lui et accepter.

Buvant son café, il ne cessait de fustiger contre lui-même. Il décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller s'excuser auprès de Camus. Approchant de la cuisine, il s'apprêta à y rentrer lorsqu'il vit, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une image assez rare du seigneur. Cela l'intrigua mais il ne voulait pas se prendre, encore une fois, les foudres de son ami. Il se détourna de la cuisine et partit vers la chambre de son ancien compagnon. Il s'allongea sur le lit, se plongea dans ses réflexions et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Dans la cuisine, le français n'en pouvait plus. Ses émotions avaient franchies une nouvelle fois ses barrières. Il espérait cependant que ce serait pour la toute dernière fois. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec le scorpion, d'avoir fait cette promesse à Crystal et de ne pas être un père très exemplaire.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, il décida d'aller se ressourcer auprès de celle qui lui apportait sa sérénité. En revenant dans le salon avant de partir, il vit que Milo n'y était plus. Devinant où il se trouvait, le seigneur ne pût s'empêcher d'aller voir si tout allait bien.

Le scorpion dormait, sur le ventre, les bras en étoile. Cela fit sourire bien mélancoliquement Camus, qui déposa une couverture sur lui. Toucher ses cheveux soyeux, laisser ses mains parcourir ce corps splendide, ressentir cette chaleur, tout ça lui manquait horriblement. Effleurant la chevelure bleutée, le onzième gardien laissa un mot à côté du visage de son ami. Il se leva et partit vers sa destination principale.

Arrivé là-bas, il ressentit la présence de son fils. Hésitant à y aller, il se dit que ce serait l'occasion d'essayer de se rattraper en tant que père. Le cygne fut surprit lorsqu'il sentit deux bras se refermant autour de lui. Se retournant vivement, il vit les yeux gonflés du verseau. Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, le jeune prince demanda par télépathie:

. - Ça va? Tu veux en parler?

- Pas maintenant s'il te plait. Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Il faudra que l'on retourne au sanctuaire pour Crystal. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

- Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose?

- On peut dire ça. Il faudra que tu essaies de parler avec Milo. J'ai essayé mais... Tout à encore foiré entre nous.

- Je le ferais car c'est un peu de ma faute si vous en êtes là. Maman te manque aussi?

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. C'est horrible. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur en tant que père.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu t'en sors très bien.

Après avoir dit cela, le bronze serra Camus dans ses bras à l'en étouffer puis le relâcha et partit en demandant où était Milo. Le verseau lui répondit et le regarda partir. Il savait que Hyôga ferait tout pour que Milo et lui redeviennent amis. Ses pensées se détournèrent vers Crystal et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme,

Hyôga laissa son père se recueillir auprès de sa mère. Cela lui faisait mal de voir celui qu'il voyait comme un modèle aussi fragile. Retrouvant la terre ferme, il rentra lentement à l'isba, se demandant comment faire pour réconcilier ses deux aînés.

Une fois dans la maisonnette, il vit que le scorpion dormait dans la chambre parentale. En attendant son réveil, le russe se souvint qu'il avait une surprise pour la fête des pères, qui approchait, à terminer. Allant chercher ses affaires, il revint dans le salon et s'y attela, tout en surveillant le retour de Camus.

Milo se réveilla en sursaut, le visage humide. Il regarda autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, puis peu à peu, le jour se fit dans sa tête. Crystal lui avait demandé d'apporter une lettre à Camus, et une discussion vite avortée avait eue lieu entre les deux anciens amants. La gorge nouée par les remords, le scorpion vit un papier sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture fine du onzième gardien.

S'apercevant, en prenant la feuille, qu'une couverture avait été mise sur lui, il sourit tristement. Camus et ses petites attentions malgré leur éloignement.

Le français avait toujours agit ainsi, penser aux autres avant de penser à lui. Reportant son attention sur la lettre, le grec eut très vite les écluses qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser couler des flots entiers d'eau salée. En effet, Camus avait écrit, pour une fois, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le scorpion vit la détresse qui se cachait derrière ses mots. Il n'en pleura que d'autant plus et ne comprenait plus soudainement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. La soif le tenaillant, il sécha ses larmes et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans le salon, il ne remarqua pas la présence du cygne. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air sèrieux, et triste à la fois. Certes, il en voulait encore au scorpion d'avoir mis fin aussi brutalement â leur relation mais il percevait l'immense souffrance de l'arachnide. D'une voix calme, posée mais froide Hyôga l'interpella:

- Bonjour Milo.

- Ah. Euh...bonjour Hyôga. Comment vas-tu? demanda le scorpion mal à l'aise.

- Ca va, et toi?

- Très bien. Tu sembles avoir pleuré, c'est rare chez un chevalier voire inexistant, surtout pour un or. Que t'arrive-t-il?

- R...rien, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil. Qu'es-tu en train de faire car c'est super joli.

- Merci, c'est un cadeau pour la fête des pères car je viens de retrouver le mien. Tu m'excuseras mais je ne te crois pas lorsque tu dis que c'est une poussière qui te fait cela. Je sais ce qui se passe entre mon maître et toi. Pourquoi continues-tu à vouloir faire ça? Vous souffrez tous les deux et il est en train de dépérir à vue d'œil. Ça m'énerve, me fais mal car je ne peux PAS l'aider. RÉAGIS BON SANG! Tu es en train de le perdre DÉFINITIVEMENT et s'il meurt, je ne te le PARDONNERAIS PAS

.

Milo ne dit rien car il savait que le cygne avait raison. Il sentait également que le russe attendait un mot ou affirmation qui pourrait enfin débloquer cette situation. Baissant la tête, tout en serrant le poing pour tenter de refouler les nouvelles larmes qui venaient lui titiller les yeux, il ajouta:

- Je lui parlerais, tu peux en être sûr. Je te présente également mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis qu'on se connait.

- Je mettrais peut-être du temps pour les acceptées sur certains actes. Je sais également ce que Camus a voulu te dire tout à l'heure lorsqu'il a évoqué mon compte tenu des circonstances, je pense que tu peux le savoir.

- Je comprends très bien que tu sois réticent à me pardonner. Je récolte que ce que j'ai semé et c'est bien fait pour moi.

- Ne parlons plus de ça veux-tu? Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu as dû voir certaines choses par rapport à mon maître et moi. Qu'est-ce que cela t'inspire?

- Je pense qu'il y a plus que la relation maître/élève entre vous, répondit le scorpion se rappelant les indices.

- En effet, tu es très perspicace. Ce que tu m'as vu faire tout à l'heure est pour une occasion spéciale que j'ai nommée. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- La fête...NON ATTEND! CAMUS EST...

- C'est exact. Donc tu comprends ce que je veux dire par mon avertissement?

- Oui. Je suis content que vous vous soyez retrouvés, vraiment.

- C'est gentil, merci. Je vais chercher du bois, tu viens?

- Je... Non désolé, tu sais que je ne supporte pas le froid, et puis, je...je dois...je dois faire quelque chose.

- Pas grave pour le bois. Et si je pense à la question que tu viens de te faire, non, je ne sais pas quand il rentrera. Mais sache que tu pourras lui parler en toute liberté car je retourne au sanctuaire ce soir.

Sans laisser le scorpion répondre, Hyôga sortit et ferma la porte. Il espérait s'être bien fait comprendre du grec et prévint Camus que la vérité avait été dite et qu'il s'en allait le soir même. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il serait là pour son départ et qu'il le rejoindrait le lendemain en Grèce.

Milo, quant à lui, était retourné dans la chambre du verseau pour réfléchir aux paroles de Hyôga.


	14. Chapter 14

Milo ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Hyôga. Certes, s'il continuait de jouer ce jeu, il perdrait Camus pour toujours, mais s'il lui disait, il le perdrait peut-être également. Seulement, le russe lui avait signifié que, si le verseau mourrait par sa faute, il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas vengé la mort de son père.

En y réfléchissant, le scorpion se dit qu'il préférait voir Camus vivant même si celui-ci le haïssait plutôt que de ne plus le voir. Il se décida donc à lui révéler la raison de ces actes. Il fit part de sa décision au cygne qui se réjouit.

Loin de là, sous l'eau, Camus venait de terminer une discussion télépathique avec Crystal. Les nouvelles étaient mitigées. Le français était un peu plus rassuré mais sans plus. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler avec son premier élève, qui le soutenait dans son épreuve avec Milo. Il lui avait annoncé que Hyôga revenait au sanctuaire le soir même et que lui, rentrerait le lendemain.

Déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ancienne compagne, il remonta ensuite à la surface et se dépêcha de rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

Ce qui aurait pu être un comble pour un chevalier du froid.

En rentrant dans la maisonnette, le verseau ne ressenti que le cosmo du scorpion. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas loupé le départ de son fils lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui laissant apparaître le jeune blond.

Ils se regardèrent puis Camus ouvrit ses bras et le cygne s'y précipita. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis se séparèrent. L'un alla préparer le dîner, l'autre ranger ses affaires.

Ensuite, le cygne mit la table et demanda si le grec mangeait avec eux. Le français lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller voir. Le jeune bronze s'exécuta et lorsqu'il passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre, il vit Milo allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, en train de réfléchir. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis le scorpion demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Savoir si tu viens dîner avec nous.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé de la journée, c'est mauvais pour toi.

- Pas grave.

- Milo, dis Hyôga en entrant dans la chambre et en refermant la porte, c'est ce que je t'ai dit qui te mets dans un état pareil?

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai réfléchis à tes paroles et je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis qu'un con sans cervelle. Un moins que rien qui ne mérite même pas de vivre.

- Ne dis pas ça! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de loyal, de bien et tout ce que tu voudras mais tu n'es pas un moins que rien. Oui, tu fais des erreurs et c'est normal, mais il faut que tu apprennes à les surmontées. Tu en es capable, je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Milo assimila les paroles en silence puis demanda:

-Merci de croire en moi après ce que je t'ai fait. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir?

- Je ne sais pas, ses réactions sont tellement difficiles à prévoir. Je te mets une assiette au cas où tu changerais d'avis.

Le cygne se leva et partit laissant un scorpion plus que perturbé. En revenant dans le salon, le russe essaya de prendre un visage neutre mais cela ne marcha pas avec Camus. Celui-ci demanda:

- Vient-il manger?

- Peut-être. Il a décidé de te révéler la raison de son comportement envers toi et pour tout dire, ce que tu ressentiras envers lui quand tu le sauras, s'appliquera également à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Prends soin de lui.

Camus ne répondit rien mais resta suspicieux. Qu'allait lui dire Milo? Tout en se posant ses questions, il continua de manger tout en discutant avec son fils. Le repas terminé, Hyôga s'apprêta à partir mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un dernier câlin à son père qui ne le refusa pas. Oui, c'est vrai ils se verraient le lendemain, mais ils avaient perdus tellement de temps.

Le russe partit, Camus repensa aux paroles de son fils et songea, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, qu'il aurait aimé que Milo fasse également partit de leur famille. Celui-ci entendit les pensées de son ancien compagnon et répondit de la même façon qu'il ne le pourrait pas mais le remercia.

Le seigneur s'en voulait d'avoir pensé trop fort. Il débarrassa la table puis prépara un plateau repas pour son ancien ami et lui apporta.

En entrant dans la chambre, le verseau trouva le scorpion en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il neigeait et Camus savait le grec n'avait que très peu vu la neige dans sa vie. Il posa le plateau sur le petit bureau à côté du lit puis, après avoir regardé une dernière fois le dos de Milo, commença à s'en aller. C'est alors que ledit scorpion, sans se retourner, demanda à Camus:

- Reste, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es sûr? questionna le verseau en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oui. Je voulais te dire que j'étais réellement content pour Hyôga et toi. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fait ça.

- Mais enfin...! Vas-tu me dire ce que vous me cacher Hyôga et toi?!

- Cela ne concerne Hyôga que de loin, je te rassure. Par contre, pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. En fait, si...si je me suis...séparé de toi et que je t'ai fait autant de mal...c'est parce-que...je voulais... je voulais te briser pour mieux te retrouver.

Voilà! Milo avait fini par lui avouer la raison de son comportement. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Camus tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la rage profonde et brûlante qui l'envahissait. En face de lui, se tenait un scorpion au visage décomposé et pâle, les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, Camus s'avança vers lui et sans crier gare et ne disant mot, se mit à le gifler non pas une mais trois fois, le visage ruisselant de larmes et ses yeux emplis de souffrance et de colère.

Le verseau regarda une dernière fois le scorpion puis partit se calmer à l'extérieur de l'isba. Dans la chambre, le grec était resté planter là où Camus l'avait laissé. Il savait qu'il avait mérité cela et n'en voulait pas au verseau.

Mécaniquement, il alla grignoter le repas que son ancien compagnon lui avait apporté et décida de retourner sur son île natale, près du sanctuaire. Avant de partir, il prit le temps d'écrire un mot de remerciements pour les quelques jours où il était resté. Prenant ses affaires, il sortit de l'isba et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec le propriétaire des lieux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis le scorpion baissa les yeux et s'en alla, honteux. Camus le rattrapa et voulut le faire pivoter pour pouvoir lui parler mais Milo se dégagea et partit, pleurant et courant, laissant un Camus désemparé. Ledit verseau avait le cœur serré. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi et se dit que dès le lendemain, il essaierait tout pour avoir une discussion avec lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

_Milo_, pensa Camus. Il le regarda partir sans chercher à le retenir même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait l'étrange intuition que s'il cherchait à le rejoindre, le scorpion s'enfuirait. En rentrant dans l'isba, il alla chercher le plateau repas dans sa chambre et vit le mot de Milo.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de le lire, il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était oublié? Sûrement pas. Il fallait que le scorpion paie mais il aurait dû le faire d'une autre manière.

S'asseyant sur son lit, il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire? Il ne le savait pas et cela le rendait malade. Il finit par s'endormir, triste et frissonnant.

Milo continuait de courir. Après s'être éloigné de Camus, qui avait tenté de le retenir, il se retourna et son regard se porta dans la direction de l'isba. De là où il se trouvait, le scorpion pouvait observait la maisonnette sans être vu. La posture de la silhouette du verseau lui fit mal au cœur. Rarement, il avait vu autant de tristesse chez son ami, et le fait de savoir que c'était lui-même qui le rendait comme ça lui était insupportable. Reprenant son chemin, il arriva très rapidement au sanctuaire et rejoignit son temple. Il était tard et ne voulait pas déranger son ami Crystal. Il s'apprêta à se mettre au lit lorsqu'il sentit un cosmo froid à l'entrée de son temple. Sans attendre de réponse, le cygne entra dans la bâtisse et quelques secondes plus tard, frappa à la porte des appartements de Milo. Celui-ci alla lui ouvrir sans grande conviction et le laissa entrer tout en lui proposant un rafraîchissement. Le jeune russe accepta et demanda:

- Déjà rentré?

- En effet, répondit le scorpion tristement.

- Et Camus?

- Il n'est pas avec moi si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

- Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? Tu lui as dit?

Le grec, toujours honteux de son attitude lui expliqua les évènements. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'ampleur des remords qu'il avait, emplit Hyôga d'une incroyable tristesse. Comment ses deux hommes, qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pouvaient être ainsi séparés?

Il chercha à rassurer son aîné mais en vain. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il s'exilerait quelques temps sur son île natale si le pope le lui permettait. Il fit promettre au russe de ne pas dire à Camus l'endroit où il se trouvait et promit d'aller voir Crystal le lendemain. Le blond accepta et incita le bleuté à retourner en Sibérie pour aller tenter de s'expliquer avec le verseau. Milo lui répondit qu'il allait essayer et devant le regard insistant du cygne, accepta d'y retourner de suite. Avec une ironie gentille, il dit à son jeune pair qu'à des moments, on croirait voir Camus en lui. Le blond rigola et le regarda partir tout en le suivant grâce à son cosmo. Il retourna ensuite dans le onzième temple que quand il fût sûr que le grec était en Sibérie.

Milo regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé face à son jeune frère d'armes. Appréhendant sa confrontation avec son ancien compagnon, il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'isba.

Camus se réveilla en sursaut quand il ressenti l'aura familière. Il sortit de son lit et se précipita pour aller rejoindre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux après Hyôga et sa mère. Le scorpion ne sentit et ne vit pas Camus venir à sa rencontre. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dire son nom qu'il leva la tête et ne put faire un pas de plus car le français venait de se jeter sur lui, le faisant tomber dans la neige. Les joues humides, et pas qu'à cause du froid, le seigneur embrassa son vis-à-vis qui détourna très rapidement la tête. Ce geste ramena le français à la réalité, et il s'excusa de sa réaction. Milo se releva sans peine, ignorant la main tendue de Camus. En faisant cela, il savait qu'il blessait son ancien compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette perche.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre eux, la tension était palpable. Le onzième gardien, blessé mais heureux quand même murmura furtivement au scorpion de le suivre. L'un derrière l'autre, sans prononcer un mot, ils repartirent en direction de l'isba.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le propriétaire des lieux proposa à son invité de quoi se restaurer. Celui-ci accepta et quand il eut une tasse remplie de liquide fumant entre les mains, il se dirigeât vers la fenêtre sans adresser un regard à son hôte.

Celui-ci, un peu meurtri par cette attitude, rompit le silence:

- Milo..., je... Je voulais m'excuser... pour l'attitude et les réactions que j'ai eues envers toi aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais plutôt à moi. Tu pourras remercier ton fils, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de revenir. Il te ressemble énormément. Je sais que je vais devoir payer ce que je t'ai fait et c'est légitime. Mais que ferons-nous après? Que deviendra notre relation?

- Je crois que tu as déjà donné pour ce qui est du paiement. Ensuite, tu connais ma position sur nous.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Comment, après avoir vécu le calvaire que je t'ai infligé, peux-tu avoir encore de l'amitié et des sentiments pour moi? demanda le scorpion en tournant son regard vers le français.

- Les... Les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, répondit celui-ci rougissant, allons nous coucher sinon ça risque d'être dur demain pour le retour. Prend ma chambre.

Sur ces derniers mots, le seigneur fit demi-tour et partit dans la chambre de son fils. Milo était troublé par ce qui venait d'être dit. Il savait que le verseau ne livrait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait et là... Que de surprises!

Se reprochant son attitude feinte d'éloignement, il se décida à aller se coucher. En passant devant la chambre du russe, que Camus avait prise, il entendit un sanglot étouffé qui lui fit mal au cœur. Il hésitait à entrer car il ne savait pas comment réagirait son frère d'armes. Finalement, il renonça et alla dans la chambre de Camus pour réfléchir et essayer de dormir.

Ledit verseau avait ressenti la présence et l'hésitation de son ami. Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que le scorpion entrerait mais il fut encore plus abattu quand il le sentit partir. Le onzième gardien n'avait pas pour habitude de se livrer comme il l'avait fait et après l'échec qu'il venait d'avoir, il se promit de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur. Finissant par s'endormir, il ne remarqua pas, quelques minutes plus tard, que quelqu'un était venu près de lui.

En effet, le jeune grec n'avait pas réussi à plonger dans les bras de Morphée et lorsqu'il s'installa près de Camus, il remarqua que celui-ci lui manquait énormément. Passant un bras autour de la taille de son ancien amant, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves, ni insomnies, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.


	16. Chapter 16

Camus ne parvenait pas à dormir profondément. À un moment, il se retourna et se cogna légèrement contre un obstacle. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit ce que c'était et son souffle s'arrêta net. Milo, SON Milo était là près de lui, un bras entourant sa taille. Le français n'en revenait pas et pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, il toucha précautionneusement du bout des doigts, le visage de son vis-à-vis. Voyant que ce n'était pas un mirage, il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à avoir leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et se rendormit tout en mettant également son bras autour de la taille de Milo.

Celui-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait reposé et plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le seigneur s'était énormément rapproché de lui et cela le fit sourire tristement. Se dégageant lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, le scorpion se leva et le regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva de quoi écrire et lorsqu'il eut terminé, prit un ciseau et du scotch. Il se coupa deux belles courbes de ses boucles et les installa de façon à former un cœur. Il faillit perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait en les scotchant. Il savait que Camus serait touché par ce symbole et qu'il le conserverait dans sa glace. Peu après, il partit en silence de l'isba et quitta la Sibérie.

Plus tard, le verseau se réveilla de bonne humeur qui s'envola très vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Milo n'était plus là. Se levant tristement, il alla dans la cuisine et ignora délibérément la lettre de son ami sur laquelle ses yeux étaient tombés. Se dirigeant vers le plan de travail où se trouvait la cafetière et le grille-pain, il mit tout son temps pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, il prit enfin la missive de son ami et lut:

_Des larmes coulent_

_De mon âme en perdition_

_Car je t'ai perdu,_

_Toi que j'aime depuis toujours_

_Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas _

_Mais je l'ai cherché_

_Et je sais maintenant que, _

_Plus rien ne sera comme avant_

_Sans toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur_

Cela l'ému peu car il commençait à en avoir marre de ces éloignements et

Rapprochements avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il fut néanmoins surprit quand il fit tomber le cœur de mèches et toujours avec une indifférence froide, l'enferma dans de la glace et le posa négligemment sur le rebord de la table. Le scorpion allait payer ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il se prépara puis partit pour le sanctuaire.

En Grèce, Milo venait de rejoindre son temple. Il était trop tard pour qu'il aille voir son ami Crystal. Il s'endormit profondément et fut réveillé au petit matin par une tempête de neige glaciale, qui représentait l'humeur du cygne. Avant que celui ne dise mot, Milo lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur lui-même et que pour cela, il s'exilerait sur son île natale si le pope lui permettait. Le russe murmura juste: " J'espère que quand tu reviendras, vous vous expliquerez et vous trouverez une solution". Après quoi, il partit laissant un Milo troublé.

Celui-ci se leva, déjeuna et se rendit au treizième temple pour demander une entrevue au pope, qui fut surprit de voir son huitième gardien si matinal.

Lui accordant l'audience, il fut étonné de la demande formulée et lui donna son accord. Le scorpion ressortit du palais et tomba sur Crystal qui venait aux nouvelles. Ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la matinée à discuter et Crystal, bien que mécontent de l'attitude de son ami par rapport au verseau, essaya de lui faire comprendre que cela ne pouvait plus durer car ils mourraient silencieusement l'un et l'autre.

Pour changer de sujet, le jeune chevalier de glace lui fit part de sa maladie et de la promesse qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de Camus quelques années plus tôt. Le scorpion protesta mais il ne parvint pas à faire changer d'avis son ami. Triste, Milo fit promettre à Crystal de taire à Camus l'endroit où il se rendait. Ils se séparèrent et le grec alla préparer quelques affaires puis descendit jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

En montant dans la barque du passeur, il commença à réfléchir sur son comportement. Pratiquement arrivé de l'autre côté de la rive, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui attendait sur la berge. Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais il se fit un devoir de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

En descendant, il passa près de son pair, le frôlant, s'attendant à une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas. Cela l'étonna fortement et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et dire "Camus..." mais celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et ne lui répondit encore moins. Blessé, le grec s'en retourna tristement vers sa destination, ne remarquant pas que ledit verseau s'était tourné dans sa direction et le fixait.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis que Milo était partit du sanctuaire. Pour les autres ors, il était en mission. Seul Crystal, Hyôga et le pope Shion connaissaient la véritable raison de son absence. Camus commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, ayant décidé de passer à autre chose. Il regardait avec amusement son fils et un autre de ses pairs se faire la cour discrètement. Plus les jours passés, plus il se sentait revivre. Certes, l'absence de Milo y était pour quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas que ça. En effet, le fait de s'ouvrir aux autres et de rattraper le temps perdu avec le jeune blond l'aidait fortement.

Les autres gardiens n'en revenaient pas de voir un Camus aussi... joyeux et extraverti. Il se lâchait complètement et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à certains, ni pour plaire à d'autres. Il pensait peu à Milo même s'il s'inquiétait légèrement.

Crystal était heureux de voir son maître ainsi que son élève aussi "normaux". Néanmoins, il devinait que Camus s'inquiétait pour le scorpion et savait que quand lui, partirait rejoindre les étoiles, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les deux chevaliers de glace se renfermeraient sur eux et ne s'ouvriraient plus.

Par une nuit fraîche, ce qui était rare sur le domaine sacré, le chevalier de glace osa demander à son maître ce qu'il comptait faire par rapport au scorpion. Le seigneur lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et qu'il verrait lorsque ledit scorpion serait revenu. Il lui expliqua également, car il voulait avoir son avis, les évènements de la nuit de la veille de son retour. Le jeune disciple réfléchit et vainement de dire son point de vue lorsque soudain, il cracha du sang et bascula en avant. Camus le rattrapa et le ramena très vite dans son temple. Hyôga qui n'était pas avec son compagnon, pour une fois, aida tant bien que mal son père à installer leur ami dans sa chambre. Ils savaient tous les trois que la fin était proche pour le chevalier. Le père et le fils restèrent à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Les autres chevaliers furent prévenus et tous, sauf un, crièrent leur tristesse.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Le lendemain, tous les chevaliers apportèrent leur soutien aux deux chevaliers de glace et tous ensembles préparèrent les funérailles du jeune homme.

Le pope avait proposé à Camus d'essayer de joindre Milo pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le verseau hésita puis accepta. Il fit une tentative de contact, sous l'œil vigilant du treizième gardien, mais elle échoua. Le scorpion ne répondait pas soit parce qu'il était trop loin ou privé de son cosmo, soit il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre au français. Après plusieurs essais, ce fut le pope qui remplaça le verseau et là, miracle, le grec répondit:

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, grand pope?

- Répondre à Camus car je sais que tu as refusé le contact et ce qu'il a à te dire est important.

- Je ne veux pas lui parler!

- Milo! dit Camus s'immisçant dans la conversation, c'est à propos de Crystal.

- Pardon?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Que lui est-il arrivé? Non, ne me dis pas que...

- Si.

Le scorpion ne répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer entre eux. Heureusement qu'il était assis car à défaut de larmes, il tremblait imperceptiblement, son esprit abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il revint cependant à la réalité pour donner ses condoléances au verseau et annoncer qu'il reviendrait le jour de l'enterrement. Les deux chevaliers se trouvant au sanctuaire le remercièrent et lui communiquèrent la date, après quoi la communication fut rompue.

Le pope, ne voulant pas trop accablé son chevalier, lui demanda s'il avait une petite idée concernant le refus de Milo de lui parler. Camus lui expliqua absolument tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Plus il parlait, plus ses émotions refaisaient surface. Shion s'excusa de lui faire revivre cela alors que le verseau venait de subir une perte immense. Camus lui répondit que ce n'était rien et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui et Hyôga ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait pour Crystal. Sur ces remerciements, ils se séparèrent.

L'ex-bélier reprit contact avec le scorpion, lui demandant de venir le voir quand l'enterrement serait fini sans lui donner d'avantages d'explications.

Le huitième gardien se doutait bien pourquoi leur chef voulait le voir. Camus avait dû lui dire les raisons de son refus de contact. Certes, ces deux mois lui avaient permis de faire un énorme point sur lui et sa relation avec le verseau mais également de se remettre en question. Il savait que son ami avait eu raison de l'ignorer lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés sur la berge. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir... . Et la mort de Crystal n'arrangerait peut-être rien même s'il connaissait la raison pour laquelle le verseau n'avait rien fait pour le sauver.

Le scorpion appréhendait beaucoup son retour au sanctuaire mais il devait s'y rendre en hommage à son défunt ami.

De son côté, le seigneur ne rentra pas directement à son temple et alla se promener à l'autre bout du domaine sacré pour réfléchir calmement sans être importuner. La phrase que le scorpion avait dite " Je ne veux pas lui parler" résonnait encore dans sa tête, douloureusement. Certes, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas réagir lorsqu'il l'avait vu deux mois auparavant et il devait également réussir son objectif: retrouver son cœur de glace. La maladie de Crystal avait tout mis en l'air et cela n'allait pas s'arrangeait le jour de l'enterrement. Il appréhendait fortement ce moment. Il passa le reste de la journée à méditer sur lui-même et aussi sur sa relation avec le huitième gardien.

Les autres chevaliers avaient repris petit-à-petit, leurs activités mais le cœur n'y était plus. Chaque instant leur rappelait le saint de glace et ils s'unirent, sans se concerter, pour faire revenir la joie sur le domaine sacré. Cela allait des petites piques à des grosses taquineries entre eux et surtout envers le seigneur et le prince.

A la fin de la journée, tout était prêt pour le lendemain, jour de l'enterrement.

Au petit matin, le scorpion se réveilla de bonne heure, prépara les quelques affaires qu'il avait et reprit le chemin du sanctuaire. Il cacha rapidement son cosmo avant d'y pénétrer. Personne ne se douterait de son retour jusqu'à leur de la cérémonie. Entrant dans son temple, il se remit au lit en songeant à prévenir le seigneur qu'il était là puis y renonça malgré le fait qu'il avait envie de le revoir. Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla et se prépara en prenant son de masquer son cosmo et son visage et sa silhouette amaigrie pour ne pas être reconnut. Il rejoignit ensuite ses camarades tout en restant à bonne distance.

La cérémonie se déroula extrêmement bien et au moment de la mise en terre par un pope, qui faisait office de prêtre ce jour-là pour son plus grand bonheur, une douce musique, sortie d'une chaîne hifi, accompagna le cercueil. Douce musique dont s'élevait la voix sublime d'un soliste. Tous les chevaliers, y compris Milo, était sous le charme, et personne ne reconnut le chanteur. Tout le monde, sauf Camus, qui regarda Shion, stupéfait. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit par télépathie que cela aurait plu à Crystal. Le verseau le remercia et lui demanda de ne pas dévoiler le nom du chanteur aux autres. Après avoir eu l'accord du pope, Camus laissa enfin s'exprimer sa tristesse.

Lorsque la mise en terre fut terminée et après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recueillement, les chevaliers commencèrent à se disperser non sans avoir renouveler leurs condoléances auprès des deux chevaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus, devant la tombe fraîche, que Hyôga, Camus et Milo.

Les deux premiers ne l'avaient pas reconnu et après un court silence, il prit la parole:

- C'est... C'est ta... C'est TA FAUTE S'IL EST MORT! TU AURAIS DÛ LE SOIGNER! TU POUVAIS LE FAIRE! POURQUOI? POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN FAIT?!

- Je ne pouvais rien faire, je devais tenir ma promesse quoiqu'il arrive.

- TA PROMESSE?! QUAND LE BESOIN EST, IL FAUT SAVOIR BRISER LES PROMESSES.

-Il ne l'aurait pas accepté et aurait trouvé un autre moyen de mourir! C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à me faire faire ce serment.

Milo ne dit plus rien et sans crier gare, lança son Scarlett Needle. Camus vit l'attaque et ne riposta même pas. Il attendit en fermant les yeux que les aiguilles le touche mais il recula en sentant un poids s'écraser contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur la personne qui lui avait servi de bouclier:

-HYÔGA! Non pas toi en plus! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?! J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, maintenant Crystal alors non PAS TOI?!

- Et moi, que ferais-je sans toi que je viens de retrouver? J'ai perdu maman et Crystal et je ne veux plus perdre personne. ... Je t'aime papa...

La voix du russe s'affaiblissait en même temps qu'il sombrait dans

l'inconscience. Camus releva la tête et bien que cela lui coûte, il supplia Milo

de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci, stupéfait par le ton de la demande et par

l'acte de bravoure du cygne, ne dit rien mais agit et pressa un poing vital pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune bronze ouvrit les yeux et sourit timidement à son père qui remercia le scorpion. Camus demandait pardon à son fils pour avoir failli le laisser lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une onde de cosmo furieuse venant du pope qui venait d'arriver. Il pria les deux hommes de le suivre tout en ordonnant à Camus d'aller installé Hyôga dans une des chambres du palais, histoire que personne ne sache, et surtout pas l'amant du cygne, ce qui venait de se produire.

Le verseau s'exécuta puis rejoignit la salle du trône où l'attendait les deux autres. Une fois la porte refermée, Milo subit de plein fouet la fureur de son chef sans broncher. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de faire ça et s'en voulait énormément. Quand Shion eut fini son topo envers lui, il se tourna vers Camus et lui somma de s'expliquer sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à Crystal. Le français révéla alors toute l'histoire et l'impasse dans laquelle l'avait mis son disciple à ce moment-là.

Le pope garda un visage de marbre, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre son masque après s'être changé, et bien qu'il comprenait absolument la réaction de Camus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la lui reprochait.

Le silence redevint roi après que Camus eut fini de parler. L'ancien bélier semblait réfléchir à une sanction pour les deux jeunes hommes mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur et seule Athéna pouvait le faire. Il renvoya ses chevaliers en les obligeants à attendre dans le hall et demanda audience à la déesse, à qui il raconta les évènements. Celle-ci fut surprise par l'attitude des deux protagonistes pour qui elle essayait de faire renaître leur amour.

C'est vrai, c'était elle qui avait interdit ce genre de relation, mais en voyant Camus et Milo, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de changer certaines lois.

Lesdits chevaliers attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle dans un silence de plomb, s'observant à la dérobée. Milo, à qui le calme lourd qui régnait devenait insupportable, prit la parole et s'excusa de son attitude et de sa réaction. Le français lui répondit que lui aussi aurait peut-être réagit ainsi.

Re-lourd silence avant que Camus ne dise:

- Milo..., il faut... peut-être qu'on règle les choses entre nous, non?

- Tu as raison Camus. Cela ne peut plus durer comme ça. Quand

penses- tu qu'on pourrait se voir pour mettre les choses au clair? Et où? Car je pense que ce serait mieux en terrain neutre.

-Je le pense aussi mais je ne peux te dire le moment à choisir.

Le scorpion ne put répondre car le pope les appela. Entrant dans la salle, ils virent que leur chef, dont la fureur s'était calmée, n'était plus seul. Athéna se tenait à ses côtés et bien que son visage soit sévère et que sa voix fut glaciale, ses yeux semblaient compatissants.

Les deux chevaliers écoutèrent sans broncher leurs sanctions respectives dont la plus lourde et la plus humiliante fut pour le fier scorpion. De chevalier d'or, il se retrouvait simple garde sans cosmo ou peu ne pouvant plus ainsi lancer son attaque. Camus, lui, s'était vu attribuer la fonction d'aide-infirmier auprès des apprentis. Athéna rajouta, avant que l'audience ne prenne fin, que Camus pourrait prendre à son service Milo, et que celui-ci devrait le satisfaire par tous les moyens, mais pas avant quelques semaines. Le pope termina en disant que cela prendrait effet dans trois jours. L'audience finit, les deux chevaliers sortirent de la salle sans prononcer un mot.

Camus demanda à Milo ce qu'il comptait faire dans la foulée. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et le verseau lui proposa d'aller voir Hyôga. Le scorpion accepta bien qu'un peu inquiet. Le seigneur tenta de le rassurer mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du cygne, qu'il fut entièrement rassuré. Le cygne venait de se jeter dans leur bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Ensuite, les deux ors racontèrent leur entrevue avec Shion et Athéna. Le russe les écouta et trouva un peu injuste la punition de Milo. Il en profita, tout en douceur, pour leur dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aient une discussion à propos de leur relation. Les deux aînés sourirent et se regardèrent puis décidèrent de laisser passer leur sanction avant de s'expliquer. Le cygne était ravi. Ils le laissèrent se reposer et partirent chacun de leur côté, non sans s'être étreints une dernière fois pour pleurer la mort de Crystal. En se séparant, le verseau prit le visage de Milo et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant par télépathie" Je t'aime toujours autant", puis il partit sans se retourner.


	18. Chapter 18

Milo était abasourdi. Pas par la sanction dont il avait écopé mais par Camus. Il ne le comprendrait décidément jamais ou bien c'était lui-même qui se voilait la face en refusant de voir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Revenant soudain à la réalité, il descendit dans son temple et après s'être mis une tenue plus légère, partit se promener sur la plage pour se détendre. Il ne croisa personne, ce qui le soulagea. Au bout d'un moment, sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à l'endroit où Camus et lui avaient fait leur dernier pique-nique ensemble. Il s'allongea et se mit à regarder le ciel. Repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pierres dévalant la petite falaise et s'endormit.

Le français avait manqué de renverser ce qu'il avait dans les bras mais il était dôtéd'un assez bon sens de l'équilibre. Il reprit sa route tout en repensant à ce qu'Athéna lui avait dit plus tôt. Il avait eu du mal à la croire mais avait quand même décidé d'aller voir.

En s'approchant de plus près du scorpion, il vit ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille. Le corps de son ami était amaigri et couvert de toutes sortes de blessures et son visage était largement creusé. Comment n'avait-il pas vu son état? Posant délicatement son panier, il s'asseya puis effleura la chevelure bleutée et se rendit compte que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, ils s'étaient séparés, peu de temps après. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien le signe du renouveau? Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux? Il ne le savait pas et pour se rassurer, prit la chaîne, qu'il avait créée, autour de son cou et sur laquelle se trouvait le cœur de mèches de Milo. Avec son cosmo, le verseau soigna les différentes blessures et attendit que le scorpion se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas à cause du froid que Camus dégageait.

Ouvrant les yeux et ne cherchant pas d'où provenait ce froid mordant, Milo sourit et en tournant la tête vit le seigneur à ses côtés en train de ... lire bien évidement. Ce qui le surprit surtout, c'est que le lecteur caressait ses cheveux.

Lorsque le scorpion prit la main du seigneur dans la sienne, celui-ci s'arrêta de lire et le regarda. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions et appréhensions. Lentement, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et laissèrent leurs émotions venir.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et chacun essuya les larmes de l'autre.

Camus déballa ce qu'il avait amené et sourit quand Milo s'écria:

- Mais c'est un véritable festin! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y en a trop?!

- Tu dois reprendre des forces et du poids. Tu dois redevenir le magnifique scorpion que tu es et qui a su percé mon cœur de glace.

- Camus..., répondit le scorpion rougissant.

Le silence s'installa et Milo, tiraillait par la faim, prit un des nombreux mets du pique-nique. Camus le suivit et bientôt, le panier fut presque vide. Une fois rassasiés, le verseau s'installa derrière le scorpion et entreprit de lui démêler sa tignasse. Milo, surprit, se laissa faire et savourait ce moment particulier qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps entre eux.

Les gestes du français le calmait et le détendait, si bien que lorsque son ami s'arrêta, il demanda d'un ton un peu suppliant:

- Continue, s'il te plaît.

- Ils sont parfaitement démêlés, répondit le Saint de glace le sourire aux lèvres tout en passant sa main dans la crinière pour lui montrer.

- T'es sûr?

- Oui. Et si...si c'était toi qui me le faisait?

- Tu le veux vraiment? demanda le scorpion surprit de la demande, bon d'accord, répondit-il en voyant son ami hochait la tête.

Ils changèrent de place et cette fois, ce fut Camus qui se laissa aller. Savourant ce moment de complicité retrouvé, il osa demander:

- Milo, pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es-tu laisser mourir de faim?

- J'ai juste réduit les quantités, c'est tout. Et je m'entraînais également d'où les nombreux coups et blessures que tu as pu voir et parfaitement soignés. Je te remercie.

- Dis-moi la vérité, tu n'étais pas en mission durant les deux mois qui ont passé?

- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace et tu as raison. Je n'étais pas en mission. J'avais demandé au pope si je pouvais retourner sur mon île natale pour me ressourcer et faire le point sur moi et aussi sur notre relation. Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un con avec toi depuis le début. Je regrette d'avoir agi comme un gamin sans cervelle. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Heureusement, Crystal, Hyôga et une partie de nos frères ont su me ramener dans le droit chemin.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin d'être libre. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir enchaîné. Je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Hyôga et comme dit le dicton " l'amour rend aveugle" et je n'ai pas su me sortir de cette cécité.

- Tu ne m'as pas enchaîné. Je t'aime tellement... . Tu as un fils exceptionnel, tu peux en être fier. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre mes erreurs et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à revenir à l'isba alors que je venais de la quitter.

- Il a le cœur de sa mère. Elle était toujours aux petits soins pour tous ceux qui étaient en difficultés.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il a aussi le tempérament de son père.

- Merci, répondit Camus rougissant mais le scorpion ne put le voir, ça me fait penser, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Pour moi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ferme les yeux.

Le scorpion s'exécuta et senti le français lui passer un objet autour du cou. Il frissonna en sentant la chaîne froide et frissonna encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le baiser de Camus. Puis il ne sentit plus la présence de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le cadeau du verseau. Il était stupéfait et très touché de ce pendentif dont il prendrait soin.

Se levant, il vit que Camus lui avait laissé un mot pour qu'il prenne le reste du panier et qu'il avait intérêt à le manger. Le scorpion ramassa le panier et repartit vers son temple, un éclatant sourire sur ses lèvres. En entrant dans ses appartements, la surprise le cloua sur place. Une magnifique petite table de glace avait été créée et les couverts, de glaces eux aussi, avaient été mis pour trois. Milo n'en revenait pas et se doutait du nom de la troisième personne.

Lorsque Camus avait laissé son compagnon, il était allé voir Hyôga pour lui proposer de s'inviter tous les deux chez le scorpion jusqu'à ce que la sanction prenne effet. Le cygne fut ravi de constater que cela s'était arranger entre eux et accepta. Ensembles et rapidement, ils allèrent dans le huitième temple et construisirent la tables et également les couverts. Le verseau mit un cd dans la mini-chaîne du scorpion puis ils partirent.

Se rendant en ville pour des courses, ils discutèrent joyeusement et ne rentrèrent qu'en début de soirée au huitième temple. Hyôga, un bandeau à la main, alla le mettre sur les yeux du scorpion qui commença à riposter mais se calma lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du cygne. Celui-ci emmena le scorpion dans son salon puis lança le cd que son père avait mis quelques heures plus tôt puis ils entamèrent une danse pendant que le français se faufila dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. La préparation de celui-ci prendrait un peu de temps et les deux chevaliers de glace en profitèrent pour s'amuser en faisant danser, tour à tour, un scorpion toujours aussi surprit

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, ils installèrent Milo puis se mirent également à table. Ledit Milo enleva le bandeau et découvrit les deux garnements qui lui avaient fait ça. Ils le regardèrent avec amusement puis éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

Le repas était splendide et Milo se révélait être un très bon hôte et également un très bon invité. Quelques minutes après le dessert, le cygne s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Une fois que son fils fut partit, Camus se leva et tendit la main à son ami qui n'osait comprendre. Le verseau détestait danser alors pourquoi...? Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et attrapa la main tendue. Avant de bouger, le verseau demanda au scorpion d'écouter, pendant qu'ils danseraient, la voix du soliste. Le grec obéit et peu à peu, il reconnaissait les accents et intonations de la voix. Il regarda Camus qui lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa. La nuit qu'ils passèrent leur fit le plus grand bien et le verseau dit à Milo qu'il resterait chez lui jusqu'à ce que leur sanction prenne effet.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Les choses semblaient s'être arrangées pour les deux amants. Pas une

dispute n'avait été échangée durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Malheureusement, dès que la sanction prit effet, tout bascula. Milo avait rejoint son nouveau poste et n'avait pas trop de difficultés pour s'y atteler. Athéna voyait les efforts qu'il faisait et au bout d'une semaine, lui permit, tout en continuant à être garde, de s'entraîner avec les apprentis dont la plupart étaient ravis.

Camus, lui, n'avait pas du tout eu du mal à s'intégrer et à se faire respecter. Il aimait apprendre et faire partager son savoir. Il se demandait si Milo allait bien et le fait de ne pas ou peu sentir son cosmo l'énervait. Il le voyait peu à cause de leur planning bien chargé et lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, le verseau ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain malaise du côté du scorpion.

Pourquoi le scorpion était-il distant avec lui? Las de se poser des questions, le seigneur alla trouver Aldébaran, qui était en charge des apprentis et lui demanda comment se passer les choses avec le grec. Le taureau lui répondit que malgré quelques petits incidents, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Tout en discutant, ils virent à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, une scène qui détendit Camus. Hyôga était allongé dans l'herbe, sûrement en train de dormir pensa le verseau, et son amant s'approchait silencieusement de lui avec une gerbe de blé pour embêter le russe. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Les deux ors regardaient avec impatience leur confrère titiller le jeune blond endormi quand celui-ci se réveilla en cherchant à geler son compagnon. Une course poursuite s'engagea, ce qui fit rire de plus belle le taureau et le verseau lorsque des éclats de voix leur firent tourner la tête vers le camp

d'entrainement.

Une jouxte verbale venait de naître entre le scorpion et quelques apprentis. Alors que les deux ors arrivaient à leur hauteur, deux poings partirent. L'un dans le ventre de l'apprenti téméraire, l'autre sur la joue de Milo. Aldébaran et Camus séparèrent les deux bagarreurs et les emmenèrent chacun d'un côté. Pendant que le taureau expliquait les choses à ses élèves, Camus tentait de soigner son amant tout en lui faisant la morale et lorsqu'il demanda à Milo de s'excuser, il se prit de plein fouet la colère du scorpion qui ne mâcha pas ses mots. Les propos du huitième gardien blessèrent profondément le verseau, qui, les larmes aux yeux, fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas furibond.

Milo, lui, senti son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants de larmes de son compagnon. Il voulait le rattraper mais préféra se calmer d'abord. De lui-même, il alla vers le groupe qui l'avait assailli quelques instants plus tôt et présenta ses excuses devant un taureau plus que stupéfait. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le onzième temple pour voir son propriétaire et en passant dans son propre temple, remarqua la porte entrebaillée de ses appartements. Espérant trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, il fut déçu de ne pas la voir. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur sa table de salon où étaient posés une lettre et un bijou. S'approchant de plus près, il pâlit en reconnaissant l'objet. Les mains tremblantes, il prit la lettre et lut:

_Milo,_

_Je t'aime mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces distances, de ces malaises, de toutes ces disputes et surtout de ces hésitations qu'il y a entre nous. J'ai compris que tu jouais avec moi et que tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de notre amour. Tes mots ont été clairs et je les respecte. Reprends le cours de ta vie avant moi et laisses-moi rêver de la mienne. Je te demande juste une dernière chose, chevalier du scorpion, c'est de veiller sur Hyôga._

_Merci pour tout_

_Chevalier du verseau_

Milo termina sa lecture, abattu. Désespéré mais ayant compris ce que comptait faire le verseau, il déploya le peu de cosmo qu'il avait et se mit à sa recherche. Il trouva la trace de son cosmo près de la falaise et s'y précipita. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette au bord de la falaise, son cœur faillit s'arrêter et il courut de plus belle et aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient lui permettre. Il cria son nom mais ledit verseau ne parut pas l'entendre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le prit par les épaules et le tira en arrière de quelques pas. Emporté par son élan, ils tombèrent en arrièrent et Milo put dire:

- Camus...ne fais pas ça! Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie d'accord mais pense à Hyôga si tu disparais! Que deviendra-t-il sans toi?

- Laisses-moi, lui répondit simplement Camus en se dégageant sèchement et en lui tournant le dos.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pesant. De longues minutes passèrent où ils restèrent planter chacun dans leurs positions respectives. Le scorpion, le visage inondé de larmes, essaya de prendre la parole:

- Camus...

- TAIS-TOI!, le coupa le français en lui tournant toujours le dos, je ne veux plus t'entendre. J'en ai marre. Marre Milo tu comprends? Tu joues avec moi comme ce n'est pas possible! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste sans cœur! Et cela ne peut plus durer! Alors soit, je te laisse le choix: soit tu saisis ta chance et tu essaies de me PROUVER ton amour, soit c'est fini entre nous! Que choisis-tu?

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste sans cœur et je pourrais te répondre que c'est fini entre nous mais je ne le peux pas, commença à répondre le huitième gardien, je ne peux pas car je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et c'est pourquoi je choisis de te prouver mon amour de quelques façons que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je veux te rendre heureux.

- Bien, répondit Camus d'une voix neutre mais avec un sourire aux lèvres, tu auras le droit à trois essais mais tu ne sauras ma réponse que lorsque tu les auras effectués et pas avant et non plus de suite après le troisième. Mais attention, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire car si aucun ne me plaît, alors... Ce sera fini entre nous. Compris?

- Je relève le défi, répliqua le scorpion courageusement.

Le français ne répondit rien et s'en alla sans se retourner. Milo, lui, était resté au même endroit, se reprochant l'attitude et les propos qu'il avait eus envers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout en se relevant, il se jura de tout faire pour reconquérir son amour. Avant même d'avoir trouvé les deux premiers essais, il avait déjà en tête le troisième. Repartant d'un pas décidé, il regagna son temple et se mit à réfléchir.

Le verseau, lui, avait depuis longtemps rejoint sa propre maison. Le prince, qui s'était remis depuis bien longtemps de sa blessure, lui demanda après avoir vu son visage:

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Milo?

- Oui, mais cette fois, j'ai pris le dessus. Je lui ai laissé le choix entre tout faire pour me reconquérir ou qu'on se quitte définitivement. Il a choisi de me reconquérir et c'est à double tranchant pour lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait trois essais et qu'il ne saurait ma réponse que lorsqu'il les aura effectués et que s'il ne réussit pas alors ça serait finit définitivement entre nous.

- J'espère qu'il saura faire les bons choix.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux chevaliers se serrèrent dans les bras et le jeune prince décida d'emmener son père en ville pour lui changer les idées. Ce qui marcha fort bien grâce à la compagnie et la joie de vivre du jeune russe.


	20. Chapter 20

La journée passa et Camus était heureux. Grâce à Hyôga, il n'avait pas repensé aux évènements du matin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire et qu'ils arrivèrent devant le temple du scorpion que la réalité lui retomba dessus. L'hôte des lieux leur donna la permission de passer sans venir les accueillir. Camus eût du mal à respecter les consignes qu'il s'était donné. Le scorpion lui manquait, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de retrouver son fougueux caractère et ce fût Hyôga qui le ramena à la raison.

Résigné et triste, le verseau suivit son fils qui peina pour lui redonner le sourire.

Milo, lui, avait également eu du mal à ne pas sortir pour aller les voir. Il s'était donné la même consigne que Camus sans le savoir. Lorsqu'il avait senti le cosmo de son ami devenir hésitant, le scorpion s'était rapproché de la porte de ses appartements et souffrait en silence. Pourquoi leur relation était-elle si compliquée?

Dans le onzième temple, le cygne essayait de calmer son père, qui s'en voulait fortement. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et décida de rompre le défi qu'il avait lancé au scorpion. Il l'annonça à son fils qui tenta vainement de le convaincre de continuer. N'écoutant pas le russe, Camus sortit et descendit jusqu'au huitième temple où il tomba sur un Milo pressé. Il engagea la conversation:

- Milo, attends...

- Pas maintenant Camus.

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, répondit le verseau en attrapant le poignet de son pair.

Ce simple contact les fit frissonner et leur montra cruellement la perte qu'il y avait entre eux. Quelques secondes passèrent et Milo se reprit:

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard!

-Milo...

Le scorpion se dégagea sèchement et trop rapidement au goût de Camus. Celui- ci regarda son ami partir et décida de le rattraper mais le scorpion avait déjà disparu. Utilisant son cosmo, il retrouva sa trace dans un bâtiment moderne. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait là-bas, le verseau se téléporta et atterrit à côté d'une fenêtre d'où il entendit plusieurs voix chantaient. Surprit, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si Milo y était et fut déçu de ne pas le trouver. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur de chant libéra ses élèves et en accueillit un autre pour un cours particulier. Camus se figea lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de l'élève et quand il reconnut la voix de son ami. L'enseignant lui fit faire quelques exercices pour qu'il puisse se chauffer la voix et lança la musique.

Dès les premières notes, le verseau se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda dans les yeux son vis-à-vis, stupéfait. La voix de Milo rendait la chanson plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était et la sublimait. Cette chanson, le français l'adorait et tout en continuant de regarder son ancien compagnon, il laissa ses larmes coulaient.

Milo, qui avait remarqué le verseau, fixa ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit comprendre que c'était le premier essai du défi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait, l'émotion le gagna et ses yeux ainsi que ses joues se mouillèrent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Milo finit son cours, complimenter par son professeur à qui il promit de réfléchir s'il continuerait ou pas à prendre des cours, et sortit. Le français se dépêcha d'aller l'attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'était rendu compte que son attitude et ce défi étaient puérils et qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans le scorpion à ses côtés. Ledit scorpion sortit du complexe et fixa le seigneur puis sans un mot détourna la tête et reprit le chemin du domaine sacré.

Camus le rattrapa et le força à s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le français dit:

- Milo, je... je voudrais te demander pardon pour mes réactions en ce moment. Je... On arrête le défi, mon cœur est à toi, pour toujours.

- Camus, c'est trop tard. Tu le sais. Tu me connais et tu sais que quand je relève un défi, je fais tout pour le réussir et peu importe les obstacles.

- Ne veux-tu pas, pour une fois, faire une exception?

- Non, ce serait un échec si je le faisais. A bientôt, joli cœur.

Sur ces paroles, Milo s'en alla, fier de lui. Il se demandait si ce que le verseau lui avait demandé n'était pas un leurre pour savoir s'il tenait vraiment à lui. Au fond de son être, il avait envie de stopper ce manège et de rejoindre son aimé car il en était sûr à présent, Camus l'aimait toujours. La preuve en avait été les larmes qu'il avait versées en entendant la chanson.

Le huitième gardien décida d'avancer le deuxième essai et lorsqu'il rentra au sanctuaire, il se rendit directement à la bibliothèque du palais.

Il mit du temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis sourit lorsqu'il tomba dessus. Il emprunta le livre puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille du jardin qui jouxtait le lieu.

En feuilletant le bouquin, il trouva des phrases qui le touchèrent. Pendant plus d'heure, il resta assis à écrire. Tellement concentré, qu'il n'entendit pas Athéna arrivait. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle l'appela et se reprit très vite. Tout en discutant, elle lui demanda la raison de sa présence, non pas dans la bibliothèque mais dans le rayon des auteurs français.

Le scorpion lui raconta tous les évènements qui avaient eus lieu et fut étonné lorsqu'elle lui proposa de l'aider pour le deuxième essai. A eux deux, ils rectifièrent le brouillon que le grec venait de terminer et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils étaient satisfaits. Milo remercia la déesse et renouvela son serment et ses excuses envers elle.

Emue, elle lui redonna en entier son cosmo et lui proposa de l'aider après le troisième essai et lui dit que une ou deux lois allaient changer dans le sanctuaire. Elle s'en alla et le jeune chevalier, toujours aussi surprit, recopia le poème. En sortant de l'immense salle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son seigneur. Sans rougir, ni montrer un quelconque signe d'hésitation, il lui tendit le papier en lui disant que c'était de la part de la déesse et partit sans rien dire d'autre.

Le verseau, qui avait croisé Athéna quelques instants auparavant, ne crut pas l'histoire du scorpion. Il reporta son attention sur le texte et fut agréablement surpris et touché. Le poème était écrit en français et non en grec et au vu de l'écriture hésitante, il eut la confirmation que c'était bien son compagnon qui l'avait écrit. Jamais, même dans les innombrables livres qu'il avait lus, il n'avait trouvé de déclaration aussi belle:

_La couleur de la nuit d'été sans nuages,_

_Se reflète dans tes yeux,_

_Où il est difficile de ne pas s'y perdre_

_Même si parfois,_

_La communication est dure entre nous_

_Je n'oublierais jamais, ce que tu m'as apporté_

_J'aimerais tant que tout soit parfait,_

_Pour vivre le reste de mes jours à tes côtés_

_Toi que j'aime depuis notre première rencontre_

_Malgré nos défauts mais grâce à nos qualités_

_Tu fais battre mon cœur comme jamais,_

_Tu es ma joie de vivre et sans toi,_

_Je ne serais qu'un petit garçon perdu _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme_

_Toi, le plus mystérieux des hommes,_

_Et auprès de qui, j'aimerais couler des jours heureux_

_JE T'AIME_

Le scorpion venait de marquer son deuxième point. Camus se faisait violence pour ne pas aller le retrouver et, après avoir soigneusement plier la lettre, il regagna son temple où il trouva sur sa table de salon, le pendentif que Milo lui avait offert.


	21. Chapter 21

Le verseau n'eût pas trop de mal à s'endormir et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il fut intrigué par une odeur toute fraîche de café et de viennoiseries. Ça ne pouvait pas être Hyôga, il ne lui avait jamais appris, alors qui? Se levant, il alla dans sa cuisine et découvrit une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sa gorge se serra et son cœur lui fit mal. Comment était-ce possible?

Ladite personne ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle sentit le verseau sur le seuil de la cuisine et continua de faire ses préparations. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle sortit des appartements du verseau, sans un regard pour lui pour aller vers les arènes.

Camus était plus que stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'élu de son cœur ferait une chose pareille. Réalisant peu à peu, il s'installa à table et goûta ce que lui avait préparé son ami. Quel délice! Il avait rarement mangé et bu quelque chose d'aussi bon. Après ce petit déjeuner fabuleux, il décida de se rendre aux arènes en espérant le croiser.

La chaleur n'était pas trop étouffante et en arrivant sur le lieu d'entraînement, il vit son fils ainsi que le chevalier qui était son amant se disputaient. Cela avait l'air d'une discussion houleuse mais le verseau n'intervint pas. Il savait que si le cygne avait besoin de parler, il viendrait le voir. Ramenant son regard vers le centre des arènes, il fut déçu de ne pas y voir le scorpion. Le combat qui faisait rage dans l'arène accapara tellement le français, qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix à son oreille:

- Le petit déjeuner était bon?

- MILO! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Et je ne le voulais pas pourtant. Alors?

- Il... Il était vraiment délicieux. Où as-tu appris à le faire?

- Tu ne sauras rien! Je suis comme un magicien, je garde mes secrets, répondit le scorpion, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Bon, très bien, fit Camus l'air boudeur.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le huitième gardien le coupa dans son élan:

- Viens déjeuner avec moi ce midi sur mon île natale. As-tu peur des profondeurs sous-marines?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Tu verras bien.

Sur cette dernière phrase plus qu'énigmatique, le scorpion le laissa pour retourner vers son temple. Le verseau le regarda partir, tout en regrettant d'avoir imposé ce défi. Il se retourna en sentant quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et aperçut son fils. Sans se parler, ils allèrent marcher tranquillement sur les côtes et Hyôga se confia. Camus l'écoutait, le conseillait et commençait à avoir peur car il ne voulait pas que cela finisse comme ça avec Milo.

Ledit scorpion n'était pas retourné dans son temple mais était partit sur son île pour préparer ce qu'il réservait à Camus. Il plongea dans les profondeurs sous-marine, vers un endroit spécifique où il savait que le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Camus ne serait pas emporter par les courants. Ayant fait cela, il remonta à la surface et commença à préparer le repas. La préparation de celui-ci lui prit toute la matinée et lorsqu'il fut près de midi, tout était fini.

En terminant de dresser le dessert, il se coupa lorsqu'il sentit un pincement sur le bout de ses pieds. Criant sa douleur, il regarda en bas, tout en suçant son doigt meurtri, et découvrit la raison de sa douleur. Un crabe s'était invité auprès de lui et semblait vouloir jouer avec lui.

Râlant contre le crustacé, il fut surprit lorsqu'il entendit un rire cristallin à proximité. Levant la tête, il sourit quand il vit la personne qu'il attendait. Reprenant un minimum de sérieux, il invita le seigneur à prendre place à la petite table qu'il avait dressée.

Le chevalier des glaces était impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse être un excellent hôte. Oh bien sûr, il le connaissait serviable, doux et très bon hôte mais pas autant qu'à ce moment-là. Camus prit plaisir à discuter et à déguster les plats que Milo avait confectionné.

Quelques minutes, après le succulent dessert, le verseau ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Milo, c'est vraiment toi qui as fait tout ça?

- Oui, j'ai simplement pris des cours avec un grand chef et voilà le résultat.

- C'est...c'est sublime! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire ça un jour, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Tu ne me vexe pas du tout. Moi-même je m'en suis cru incapable. Laisses, rajouta-t-il en voyant le français rassembler les couverts, je le ferais tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, viens plutôt te mettre là, répondit le scorpion en se dirigeant vers un petit coin tranquille et à l'ombre.

Camus le suivit et s'installa comme le lui indiqua le scorpion. Celui-ci entama alors un massage sur le dos du seigneur et petit à petit, le sentit se détendre.

Au bout d'un moment, le onzième gardien demanda:

- Milo, ne veux-tu pas qu'on arrête le défi?

- Ma réponse reste la même que la dernière fois Cam'.

- Finalement, je me dis que j'ai lancé ça sous le coup de la colère et trop vite. Je n'aurais pas dû. Est-ce que... on peut... au moins s'embrasser? demanda le verseau timidement.

- Tu as bien fais de me donner ce défi, je te rassure. Et..., répondit Milo hésitant, oui, on peut s'embrasser.

L'hésitation de l'arachnide était due à la peur du rejet lorsqu'il lui offrirait son cadeau mais il décida de prendre cette demande comme si c'était la dernière.

Camus nota l'hésitation de son ami mais n'en fit rien tellement il était heureux de tenir le scorpion dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, profitant chacun l'un de l'autre et se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, puis Milo prit les mains du verseau et le força à se lever. Ne faisant pas attention à l'incrédulité de son ami, il l'entraîna dans l'eau.

Là, il lui donna un dernier baiser puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ledit verseau le suivit, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Ils nagèrent pendant quelques minutes, et le grec montra au français les trésors que recelait la terre sous-marine de l'île.

L'émerveillement se lisait sur le visage de Camus. Milo était heureux et décida de lui faire croire qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Ensembles, ils cherchèrent et le verseau trouva la petite boîte. Après avoir demandé à son amour si c'était l'objet qu'il cherchait, il l'ouvrit, sous l'impulsion de celui-ci, et découvrit une bague.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Milo, celui-ci prit l'écrin et s'agenouilla tout en lui demandant par télépathie s'il voulait bien l'épouser.

La demande laissa le seigneur impassible, n'osant croire à cela. Constatant que le scorpion ne mentait pas, il resta, pendant environ cinq minutes, silencieux puis sans rien dire, remonta à la surface.

Milo, quand à lui, resta sous l'eau, déçu et triste. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il vit que Camus n'y était plus. Le cœur lourd, il nettoya et rangea les affaires du déjeuner puis retourna sur le domaine sacré en espérant qu'il ne le croiserait pas.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'affala sur son lit et laissa aller sa peine.

Il se souvint néanmoins que Camus lui avait signifié qu'il ne saurait pas la réponse de la victoire ou défaite du défi, de suite après le troisième essai. Cela ne le rassura pas vraiment et il aurait préféré que le verseau ait une autre réaction envers sa demande.

Camus, lui, était retourné dans son temple. Il passa dans son salon devant un Hyôga stupéfait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La demande de Milo l'avait entièrement bouleversé et il ne savait pas quoi faire ni répondre. Oui, il aimait Milo mais jusqu'à quel point?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à sa porte et le cygne demanda:

- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce à cause de Milo ou de mon ex?

- Ce n'est pas ton ancien amant, répondit Camus en lui ouvrant après quelques minutes de silence.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien..., il m'a juste... demander quelque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda le russe dubitatif et se disant qu'il irait voir Milo après.

- Tu sais que je l'aime toujours et tu connais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à lui lancer ce défi.

- Oui, continue.

- Eh bien... Il est allé plus loin que ça. ... Il m'a demandé ma main.

La surprise cloua le blond sur place. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que le scorpion irait jusque-là. En regardant son père, le jeune chevalier comprit l'indécision de celui-ci. Il demanda néanmoins:

- Que comptes-tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime oui mais j'ai...j'ai peur de...me sentir coupable envers ta mère si je le fais et j'ai peur de le perdre, lui, ainsi que son amour et son amitié si je n'accepte pas.

- Si tu le fais, tu n'auras pas à te sentir coupable envers maman car elle aurait voulu que tu refasses ta vie et si tu ne le fais pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie et lui aussi t'en voudra. Il faut que tu trouves le bon chemin car là je ne peux pas t'aider et j'en suis navré.

- Merci pour tes conseils fiston, je vais y réfléchir.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Camus se laissa aller. Pendant un long moment, le fils consola et rassura le père puis ils se séparèrent. Le cygne demanda s'il pouvait aller voir le scorpion et sans trop réfléchir à cause de la fatigue et du mal de tête qui le tenaillait, Camus lui donna son accord.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Hyôga arriva près du huitième temple et augmenta son cosmo pour prévenir l'occupant des lieux de sa présence. Le scorpion lui répondit et ce qu'il laissa transparaitre dans son cosmo, fit extrêmement mal au cygne. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte des appartements du huitième gardien, il frappa et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un Milo complètement abattu.

Le jeune russe entra et le prit dans ses bras. Milo se laissa allez contre son ancien amant qui lui murmurait de douces paroles pour qu'il se détende. Petit à petit, cela marcha et le prince put féliciter le scorpion de ce qu'il avait fait. Celui-ci le remercia d'un ton triste et demanda:

- Comment...va-t-il?

- Il se repose car lui aussi a pleuré. Il... Il est indécis et je pense que tu l'as surprit en faisant ta demande, que j'ai trouvé très romantique d'ailleurs.

- Je l'ai surpris? Comment ça? Pourquoi... est-il... indécis, questionna Milo qui rajouta, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

- Bien que je connaisse la raison de son indécision, je ne peux te la dire car je pense qu'il t'en parlera. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu le demande en mariage d'où sa réaction qui me semble un peu brusque.

- Je pensais... faire pour un bien en faisant ça mais finalement...

- Tu as eu raison de lui demander, je te l'assure. Là, il va réfléchir, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, dit Hyôga en voyant que le scorpion s'apprêter à lui poser la question, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si sa réponse est non, je lui ferait regretter par n'importe quel moyen, dont un si tu es d'accord.

- Quel est-il?

- Comment dire... Euh..., eh bien..., lui faire croire que...on..., on s'est... remit ensembles.

Le scorpion n'en revenait pas. Comment son jeune pair pouvait-il dire ça? Non pas qu'il n'en ai pas envie mais... . Que dirais Camus s'il l'apprenait alors qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu?

Milo resta quelques minutes sans rien dire tellement il était abasourdi. Il finit par dire:

- Le fils se rebelle contre son père? Et il lui montrera la voie de la vérité comme Luke avec Dark Vador.

- On peut dire ça comme ça sauf que je ne me rebelle pas vraiment, j'ai juste envie de le faire réagir et de vous voir heureux ensembles.

- Merci, répondit le scorpion touché par ses paroles.

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, le cygne repartit sans faire de bruit dans le onzième temple. Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, par un affaissement de son matelas. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit son père lui caressant les cheveux. Sans prononcer un mot, le jeune russe s'assit et se blotti dans les bras de Camus, qui le berça. Après cet interminable instant de tendresse, ils décidèrent d'aller en ville pour s'aérer.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Milo, qui détourna rapidement les yeux en leur répondant à peine. Le ton de sa voix était triste et cela bouleversa le verseau, qui voulut s'arrêter et lui dire quelque chose mais y renonça car il n'avait pas encore pris de décision.

Hyôga, voyant l'hésitation de son père, prit les devants et demanda à Milo de les accompagner en ville. Le scorpion s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'il croisa le regard du cygne et finalement décida d'accepter, au plus grand désarroi de Camus.

Le trio arriva tranquillement dans la rue commerçante et au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune blond leur faussa compagnie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il les suivait de loin pour voir les évènements et fût plutôt déçu. Ses deux aînés ne se parlaient pas et le cygne pouvait sentir leur gêne de là où il était. Il se dit également qu'il devrait arrêter de les suivre car ils avaient peut-être sentit sa présence.

Pendant ce temps, les deux anciens amis marchaient côte à côte, sans un mot. Ils ressentaient tous les deux le malaise de l'autre et Milo finit par dire:

-Camus..., je..., je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi... pressé. J'aurais dû être plus raisonnable. Je te demande pardon.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Milo. C'est moi qui suis responsable. J'étais surpris et je me suis renfermé d'où ma réaction glaciale envers toi. Je ne sais pas quand je te donnerais ma réponse car il me faut du temps pour être sûr.

- Si..., si ce n'est pas indiscret,... puis-je te demander pourquoi tu hésites?

C'est à cause de moi?

- Non, tu n'es en aucun cas mis en cause et ce n'est pas Hyôga non plus. Je te le dirais peut-être lorsque je te répondrais.

Le scorpion baissa la tête. Il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de son ami ce jour-là. Camus vit le mouvement de son ami et s'en voulut. Au moment où le grec s'apprêtait à dire qu'il rentrer, Hyôga les rattrapa et leur sauta au cou, les forçant à se rapprocher. Ils le firent mais s'éloignèrent de nouveau après.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le domaine sacré, et qu'ils furent devant le huitième temple, Milo leur proposa un rafraîchissement que seul Hyôga accepta. Camus les laissa et remonta dans le onzième temple. Là, il se laissa aller et s'endormi rapidement et profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Camus ne sortit pas de son temple sauf pour aller s'entraîner. Il parla encore moins que d'habitude, même à son fils qui ne s'en étonna guère. Le cygne savait que son père lui en voulait un peu pour la sortie de la veille. Cependant, il préférait être dans le huitième temple plutôt que dans le onzième.

Le malaise était palpable lorsque les deux chevaliers d'ors se croisaient et il persista pendant deux longues semaines où chacun se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Un jour, alors que Milo était assis sur le bord d'une falaise, Camus vint le voir. Hésitant, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit:

- Comment vas-tu Milo?

- Ça va et toi?

- Ça peut aller. Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est..., c'est pour

répondre à ta demande.

- Et quelle est ta réponse? demanda le scorpion dont le cœur s'était mis à battre fortement.

- Je... Je ne peux pas accepter p...

- Pourquoi?! Tu as peur?! Au final, tu n'es qu'un couard. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu m'attirer chez toi! rugit le grec dépité.

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle que Camus lui lança. Cela le fit taire instantanément et il se força à regarder son frère d'armes qui était tremblant de colère.

- J'allais te dire non pour le moment mais puisque tu le prends comme ça et bien c'est un NON DÉFINITIF!

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et partit, espérant au fond de lui que son amour le rattraperait et lui demanderait pardon. Mais il n'en fût rien. Après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux, Camus se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur.

En rentrant dans son temple, il essaya de lire mais n'y parvint pas. L'image et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ne voulait pas partir. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin sous le coup de la colère et ne voulait absolument pas quitter le scorpion. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. S'installant sur son lit, il se mit à réfléchir et décida de laisser passer du temps, même si ça allait être difficile, avant de retourner voir Milo.

Celui-ci était complètement détruit par sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il interrompe son ami et qu'il lui dise ces choses horribles? Il se maudissait, et lorsqu'il regarda Camus partir, son cœur s'émietta encore plus. Il l'aimait plus que tout, pourquoi avait-il tout gâché encore une fois?

Lentement, il retourna à son temple sans faire attention à ceux qu'il croisait. Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent sans que les deux anciens amants ne se croisent vraiment sauf aux arènes. Ce laps de temps leur permit de réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

Milo, rongeait par la culpabilité, décida d'aller voir le verseau pour s'excusait et essayait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Camus avait également décidé de tirer les choses aux clairs avec le scorpion. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Le verseau lui permit d'entrer et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Camus dit:

- Milo, je... je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler mais j'ai agis sous le coup de la colère et je m'en veux.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser et je l'ai mérité cette gifle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire des choses aussi horribles. Je te demande pardon.

- On oublie tout ça, veux-tu? Et pour répondre à ta question, commença le verseau, incertain, tout en s'étant rapproché de son ami, c'est oui, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Le scorpion n'en revenait pas et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux plein d'étoiles, il vit le plus beau sourire de Camus avant de l'embrasser. La cérémonie eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Au matin, Milo avait était réveillé par Marine et Shaina qui s'occupèrent de lui tandis que Camus, qui s'était réveillé, lui, sous le regard chaleureux et heureux d'Athéna, faisait de même.

Lorsque l'heure de la cérémonie arriva, Milo fut le premier à être amené près de l'autel. Il était légèrement nerveux et lorsque Camus fit son entrée au bras de leur déesse, il contint difficilement son émotion. Le verseau, lui, était également nerveux et eut du mal à contenir ses larmes lorsqu'il son amour, dont les cheveux avaient été lissés, l'attendre. Quand Athéna le laissa à l'autel, le français regarda son scorpion et vit toute la joie et tout l'amour que le grec ressentait. Ils se prirent la main et firent leurs vœux.

Les cadeaux affluèrent ensuite et ils furent surprit du cadeau d'Athéna. Elle leur offrait un mois de lune de miel où ils souhaitaient.

Sur le domaine sacré, tout le monde fût heureux de ce dénouement et Athéna organisa une fête grandiose pour célébrer leur union et leur offrit un mois de lune de miel. Cependant, un seul cadeau leur fit de nouveau versé beaucoup de larmes et ému aussi le reste de l'assemblée.

Hyôga venait d'offrir une maquette de glace, avec quelques couleurs quand même, sur laquelle était représenté ses parents, lui et Milo. Tous avec le sourire et se tenant la main.

Le verseau serra son fils dans ses bras et lorsqu'il le relâcha, ce fut Milo qui le serra. Dans le reste des chevaliers, une voix se fit entendre: " Et en plus, ils ont bien choisit leur jour. C'est la fête des pères aujourd'hui".

Le repas de mariage arriva et au moment du dessert, Camus se leva et obtint facilement le silence. Il déclara: " Merci à tous pour votre soutien tout au long de notre relation. Hyôga, mon fils, je tenais également à te dire que je t'aime et que sans toi, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Milo, malgré nos différences et nos éclats de voix qui auraient pu tout gâcher, mon cœur a toujours su que tu étais son élu. Malgré le temps qui passe, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été aussi fort et aussi sincère qu'aujourd'hui. Je t'aime".

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et tous attendaient que le scorpion parle. Celui-ci se leva et dit: " Je vous remercie également. Sans vous et surtout sans toi Hyôga, non ce n'est pas la peine de rougir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de ma relation avec Camus. Mon ange, j'ai été horrible avec toi de nombreuses fois mais mon cœur a toujours su que tu étais celui que j'attendais. Je t'aimerais jusqu'au bout et ce peu importe les épreuves et je prendrais soin de toi et de Hyôga que je commence à considérer, depuis quelques temps déjà, comme ... . Je t'aime. Je laisse la parole à Athéna qui a, si je me souviens bien, quelque chose à vous dire".

Athéna le remercia et annonça qu'elle abolissait les lois sur le port du masque pour les femmes et qu'elle autorisait le mariage. Une liesse générale s'empara de tous les chevaliers et la soirée se poursuivit pour se clôturer officiellement par un feu d'artifice. Les deux jeunes mariés partirent peu après dans le onzième temple pour profiter de leur nuit. Camus en profita pour demander à son compagnon:

- Comment considères-tu Hyôga?

- Eh bien... S'il est d'accord et si toi aussi tu l'es, je le considère un peu comme mon fils...

- Ça me va, il faudra lui demander mais avant...

Le seigneur ne termina pas sa phrase et son compagnon comprit de suite où il voulait en venir. Ils arrivèrent plusieurs fois au septième ciel durant la nuit et décidèrent de partir dès le lendemain heureux comme jamais.


End file.
